


Underground

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Series: Fairy Tale AU [3]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: 7w7, Ballroom Dancing, Betrayal, CHAPTER 7! CHAPTER 7!, Human!The Beast, I hope I make this right, I said that the Unknown was different, I seriously do not know how to tag a story, I wonder how the Beast is still alive, Labyrinth AU, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Post-Canon, The Beast and Enoch are related, The Unknown is different, Theater plays, We all know what will happen, With A Twist, but things can change, special guests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a wrong choice of words and because of that, Greg is back in the Unknown. Only a matter of hours so Wirt can save his younger brother or the consequences can be dire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the third part of this series. I know it's not a fairy tale but when I was growing up this was my favorite film and I always saw every time I had a chance. I was so in love with Jareth... Maybe that's why I see Sarah and Jareth in each of my OTPS... cofcofSupernaturalAndHumancofcof
> 
> Now, this will be just like in the movie? This story will have a slight plot twist so everything will follow its normal course until I drop the bomb *insert evil laughter here* It will not be as same as the movie. By the way this occurs one year after the events of the show.
> 
> The English is not my first language, let me know of any spelling or grammatical errors found and I will correct it immediately. I feel sorry for this chapter so dull, I'm sick and I have a curse with my stories when it comes to the first chapter... More so if it comes to my return to college... I am very afraid.
> 
> Update: 01 - Monday- February - 2016
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

The cold hit his cheeks when he left the classroom to go directly to the auditorium. It was autumn and the yellow and orange leafs were piled around the area of the school, some students loved teasing the concierge and ended up lying on the makeshift bed only to have these leafs fly in various directions of the school and the poor old man had more work to do.

Wirt was so used to seeing the path he had taken three weeks ago, when Sarah and he joined the theater play of Jennie. Each year his school organized a theater play commissioned at the hands of the student council and his enthusiastic friend was president of the student council at which she had requested the support of all her circle of friends to start casting for the characters.

When all the main cast was formed, they began to distribute to each student a job, luckily for Wirt, he was with the soundtrack when the protagonist had to fight with the villain of the story. Sara had gotten the role of a fairy, Andrew was in charge of the stage, Rose was another fairy, Manny was on the same team with Wirt and Jason Funderberker ended up being the villain for his distinctive voice and a wonderful performance during the casting.

Everything looked like it would be okay and the theater play would be a hit, that until the student would be the main character broke his arm falling from a tree and there was no one who could supplant him... Then someone suggested to Wirt.

Jennie accepted Wirt was the new actor for the main role. Wirt turned white from head to toe. Everyone agreed it was as if everyone could see this Wirt was very different Wirt from a year ago, when he and his little brother were about to be drowned. Wirt couldn't even reject the offer, it wasn't because of acting in front of several people, it was because Jennie knew boxing.

In the auditorium only students who participate were, no one was allowed to talk about the plot of the story. Jennie was something perfectionist and everybody had better obey her regarding minimums details.

Wirt left his backpack with others, and only got the script for trials. Although he had excellent memory about the literature he preferred to continue to have the script in hand, what if he were to forget a line? Which was happening to him very often by the pressure from his friend.

"Stop!" Jennie yelled suddenly making all be turned to see to the president. "Once again."

They practiced once and Jennie let the scene run its course until it was another wake-up call on her part and the cast decided to do another trial more. Another trial, another trial and another trial and so on until the end of the evening they had done ten times the same scenes.

Wirt could tell his friend was nervous because the premiere of the theater play would be tomorrow night and she wanted everything to be perfect, before his eyes everything was fine. Everyone knew Jennie wanted to enter the world of cinema and this would be her chance to prove it to her parents. In fact all his friends had already planned what they wanted to do with their lives, _all but Wirt._ Very soon this year would end and he wasn't sure which college to attend or what profession he should choose.

She decided to give them a short break. The trials were resumed and all returned to their positions, Jennie had said that a final trial over what was left of the day.

Wirt remained focused in all his dialogues and actions, Jennie had told him that he put more emotion but try to do well, he still kept forgetting the last line. Were only six words for God's sake! He could remember poems or musical notes longer than that.

The trial ended and Jennie wish them luck at the premiere, everyone could ensure that they saw a menacing gleam in the face of the girl.

Wirt took his backpack when Andrew called his name.

"Wirt, your brother is here."

_Greg?_

Indeed, Greg was standing in the doorway, the boy still had his school uniform, apparently his brother had decided to go home, leaving his backpack and run to the school of his older brother.

"Wirt!" Greg shouted, waving his little hand as he found Wirt.

He put his backpack and taking leave of his friends he ran to the side of his brother.

"Greg, what are you doing here?"

"It's obvious my brother, I have come for you to go home together."

Wirt smiled at the childish response of Greg, a year before he could have rolled his eyes, ignore the child or just walk and leave behind this little boy but now he couldn't, not after everything that had lived together in the Unknown. This time when he was so close to losing him forever, when he was so close to making a deal just so Greg could stay alive.

Good and bad moments, both were overcome bit by bit by the duo of brothers.

Wirt stopped at the sound of a creaking door, were the cemetery gates and beyond the place, was that wall where they fell long ago. They hadn't even gone to investigate some of the strange event. He was investigated in books and even the Internet, if someone had a similar to his own experience, but there were only a few cases where people talk about the Unknown or anything to the place. Indeed, _what_ was the Unknown? Wirt had a hint, after being discharged from hospital, he analyzed each of the past events.

"What do you think Wirt?" Greg woke him from his thoughts.

"Ah- _Nothing._ " He said not convinced, but trying to sound convincing to Greg did not suspect anything, he still hadn't talked of that theory with the child, he didn't know if Greg could understand what he discovered about the Unknown.

Greg shrugged and walked humming, Wirt gave a last look to the cemetery and squinting to try to see the wall but he saw nothing, dismissing the matter he continued his walk.

Both boys reached their neighborhood, as Greg saw his house, the little boy ran toward the home to be followed by the teenager. Wirt opened the door with his key left by his mother years ago. His brother came as the door opened, running to the kitchen. The teenager saw a piece of paper clearly visible in the bureau of the hall, Wirt took it.

"Mom, here we are!" Greg shouted from the kitchen but received no reply he returned to the hall and up the stairs, "Mom! Dad!"

Wirt unfolded the piece of paper to read on the perfect handwriting of his mother.

_Wirt, an emergency arose with the health of your grandfather_

_so Nathan and I decided to come and see him,_

_dinner is almost ready, let it heat for another minute,_

_we will return in the evening when the danger has passed._

Wirt noticed a smaller line, _Take care of Greg._

"Greg, come to the kitchen, I'm hungry and I'm sure you do too." Wirt spoke as he walked into the kitchen and looked for the dinner that his mother had left.

"Where is Mom?" Greg asked once he entered the kitchen and sat down in his chair.

"She's in the hospital, grandfather's health was complicated, so she and Nathan will be with him until evening." He told his younger brother he left the pan on the stove and lit a match to heat the food.

They not have to wait long for the food to be ready, about ten minutes and was served on their plates. Greg didn't return to ask about the issue of his grandfather, instead talked of how his day had been at school or sometimes humming a song which Wirt felt strangely familiar.

After eating Wirt sent Greg to take a shower and go straight to his room and do his homework, meanwhile he must keep practicing for the premiere tomorrow, he still had slight doubts about his character and only think about the torture Jennie could cause, made him interfere.

He felt like a fool for fear a girl from his age -who know boxing- when he had faced witches. On these occasions he wondered, what would Greg do? Probably do something stupid but well planned and would be victorious, like almost everything he did.

Wirt entered his room, on his bed was a shelf with various books of various subjects, especially poetry. Beside the door was his desk, his clarinet with several sheet music scattered across the furniture. In the small mirror was a picture of him with his mother and his father, when the three lived together before divorce. He dropped his backpack on the bed and unpacking its contents onto the mattress, he took the script from the mountain of books and notebooks, he had to practice.

A few knocks on his door made the boy turn around, Greg stood, completely changed clothes and clean, with Jason in his arms. The frog was another proof that his journey to the Unknown hadn't been a dream, when Jason jumping from side to side in the house, Wirt could see a light shine on his stomach.

"What happens Greg?" Wirt asked the younger child, rising from his bed to approach him.

"Homework is so boring, better make bubbles are fun to do and we can do a contest."

"Greg, we can't leave soap spread in the house, what if mom falls? Anyway now I can not, I'm practicing for the play."

"You can practice with me!" Greg shouted excited addressing Wirt's bed and sitting on the mattress, "I'm always willing to help my brother." Jason croaked implying that he also had the support of the frog.

"I don't know if I should, Jennie said no one must know the plot."

"But she's not here."

True, Jennie's not here, so how could she know. Wirt felt like an idiot now that he thought so, surely the other students had discussed the story with their friends or family. Nothing bad would happen only to reveal something to Greg.

_Nothing bad._

"Okay, but promise you'll stay quiet when you go with Mom and George."

"I promise." Greg spoke with complete sincerity.

"Well, I still have trouble remembering the words with which I will save the town but I can fix it later, so far Jennie wants me to express my emotions better."

"Boo, Wirt you're a lousy actor."

If Greg was trying to help him, that wasn't working, "How comforting of you."

Wirt opened the script on the page with his dialogues, Greg accommodate Jason in his legs waiting to see the performance of Wirt.

This was the main scene and the cause of story. After the hero has suffered betrayal by his brother, the hero is tempted by the monster to avenge him taking the boy away.

Wirt coughed, clearing his throat.

_Just think what this is poetry_. He repeated in his mind. "Of all the people I thought could hurt me, you were the last one of them!" Wirt began reciting his lines. Trying to get his voice flowed naturally, "I always trusted you and in this way is how dare you betray me. I curse every day I believe every one of your dirty words." Wirt paused to see Greg, the boy looked excited, _Would he was doing well?_ "But now you're not going to hurt me anymore..."

Wirt made a slight pause as the script indicated.

"I ask _any_ powerful being, erased his existence from the face of the earth. _Whoever you are_ , take this horrible person away from me!" Wirt stopped, his throat was dry by the shout, he wasn't quite used to shout, he turned his gaze to Greg. "Well?"

Greg narrowed his eyes, his little hand went to his chin in a pensive look, "I think the last line came out overreacted."

" _Overreacted?_ "

"Yup! As if you weren't you."

Wirt sighed, "That's the point Greg, I'm not myself, I'm just acting, I don't think you understand to be in my position."

"You know what you need?"

"Potatoes and molasses?"

"No, clumsy older brother, chocolate! People always in a good mood after a couple of cups."

Wirt rolled his eyes, partly by having Greg was reassuring, the child could make him comfortable with himself, but at the same time his attitude could be... _St_ _ressful_. God bless his mother for the patience she has with them.

"I'll get your chocolate, you not going to touch anything." Wirt warned Greg before heading out the door of his room.

"Whatever you say, Captain." Wirt heard Greg speak.

Wirt going down the stairs when he remembered a slight detail, his mother was the only one who knew where the chocolate was, according to her, this was to keep Greg away from and he didn't end up eating everything. Wirt snorted and turned back to his room and tell the children of the unfortunate news.

"Greg, we have a problem." He said entering his room, his eyes widened in surprise when he noticed Greg and Jason weren't in his room, he never heard his brother leave the place, "Greg?" Wirt bent down to look under the bed, Greg wasn't there, "If this is a game is not at all funny." This was starting to get bad, "Okay, you won, now get out of your hiding place."

Wirt flinched at the sound of his door closing behind him and slowly turned around to see what might have caused his door closed. He wished to be the wind, he wished to be Greg who had come out of hiding, he would have wished many things, but this _wasn_ _'_ _t_ what he wished.

A completely dark figure was standing before him, the thing was much taller than him, a pair of giant antlers rising from his head almost touching the ceiling of his room; Wirt wanted this to be anything but what he thought, but the silhouette glowing eyes only confirmed his suspicions. How could he forget those colored rings? Stalking them in the shadows of the trees of the Unknown.

If there was one thing he wished was a dream, it was this.

_The Beast._

"Yo-You" Wirt did not know where he got the strength to speak. "You're dead." He walked backward, hitting his desk.

The Beast walked toward him, "Silly Boy, I see you have not learned anything at all, how can you _kill_ what is already _dead_?"

"This is not possible, how come you're he-here?"

"Having friends in very high positions can be very beneficial."

Wirt quirked an eyebrow, " _Why_ are you here?"

"I thought it was obvious, you called me to this place."

" _What?!_ " Wirt asked confused, "I never did such a thing!"

The Beast's laughter echoed throughout the room, putting the willies. "Of course you did a few minutes ago, you even asked me to take you clumsy brother."

_Greg_ , "Give him back!" Wirt shouted angrily, this monster wouldn't dare to do something to Greg.

The Beast didn't even flinch at the attitude of the boy, "What done is done. You asked for it."

"I had no idea!"

The Beast moved of his place, sliding gracefully into the window of his room, "You want your brother back to you? That's very noble and stupid." The creature's eyes turned in his direction. "Maybe we can make a deal."

A red flag popped into his head. "I will not fall for that. You're full of tricks."

"Then you don't want to risk _everything_ for your brother. Are you going to let him become a tree, forever?"

At the mention of Greg turned into a Edelwood, it made him enraged. "I want my brother back, healthy and safe." Wirt threatened. "I accept the deal but I don't want any tricks." It was obvious the lantern wasn't going to help him.

The Beast moved slightly from where he was, letting Wirt approached but very little to him. As if his room faded before him, now he was in a field, behind him was that long cemetery wall, at what point they were moved?

"Gregory is at the center of the forest." The Beast spoke too close to him, making Wirt startled. "Have exactly twenty-four hours to find him, or else, your brother will belong to my forest."

As if by magic, The Beast had vanished right before his eyes, he rubbed his eyes, he didn't know The Beast could do that or at least he never did before. Finally he was alone, the wall and the road that would take him to the center of the forest. _Easy._

_Too easy_ this sounded like a trap.

"No, Wirt don't think about that now, Greg needs you." Wirt said to himself, trying to inspire courage to go into the woods, he knew there was no choice but to trust the word of the Beast, his brother would be fine. Besides Greg wasn't alone, _like him_ , he had to Jason at his side.

Wirt gave a quick glance around, was he back? Apparently this new environment of the Unknown is not was so much like he remembered, vaguely. Before the trees were scattered throughout the villages but now looked as if they were gathered in one place to form a more gloomy forest.

"Whatever" He told himself and began walking toward the trees.


	2. The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt returns to meet an old friend and learn something more about the Unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some day I will be able pick a decent title? Anyway, you all already waited too long. The Friday was the Samaritan woman in my country and I was very generous. Which is a miracle. My sisters managed to make my mom saw OTGW, her face when she realized what was the Unknown: priceless.
> 
> It's short but hope you enjoy.
> 
> Update: Sunday / 06 / March / 2016
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

Ironically, Wirt thought, the Unknown was unknown to him. Everything around him was so different from the first and last time he was here. In the distance Wirt could see some small houses, for a moment he reminded Pontsfield and its strange population of skeletal pumpkins.

The path he walked was only one side of the forest. It was all very strange, the last time had houses in the forest but now these seemed to want to avoid contact with the place. It wasn't strange now that he thought it more details, who wanted to live in the forest of The Beast? Greg was there and he had to find him and they could go home. They had only 24 hours. The thought of returning without Greg, _if he returned_ , made his throat feel stuck.

No, it wasn't the time to be pessimistic, Greg depended on him. Wirt took a breath and kept walking, his goal was to reach the center of the forest. He wanted to trust the word of The Beast and there would be no obstacle or trick, but he couldn't trust that the demon was being honest, he always hiding something, here was something else.

_Chop._

Wirt stopped his walk. Looking around, searching for the source of the sound. That sound he knew well.

_Chop._

Someone was cutting down trees without thinking more Wirt ran near the start of the forest, even without delving more into the place.

_Chop._

The sound grew louder and Wirt couldn't help feeling a certain sense of hope. He was only a few steps sound, he must be on the other side of the bushes.

"Woodsman!" Wirt shouted once he sidestepped the bushes. He expected to see the older man with the suit which he remembered well, his aging face for years in this place. Although when he saw the person in front of him, disappointment never came and hope increase. He had seen her only once in human form but that mere memory was more than enough to recognize her.

" _Beatrice?_ " Wirt called the redheaded girl.

The girl before a bluebird to hearing her name be pronounced by that voice made the ax hit the ground and trembling she turned slowly, her green eyes widened at the sight before her.

" _Wirt!_ "

Both young ran to meet them Beatrice was the first to embrace him, Wirt returned the hug and he realized that she had changed, Beatrice was taller than he and much stronger, he didn't remember her that way. In addition he could tell she was older. Wirt remembered the time in the Unknown was very different from his world.

"But what are you doing here?" Beatrice asked once they parted, "You had returned with Greg, what happened? Both were safe, both were-" Beatrice stopped keep talking as if fearing she might say something she should not.

Wirt bit his inner cheek, well, the look of worry and sadness of Beatrice was more than enough evidence to confirm all his theories about the Unknown.

"You don't have to worry, I'm fine, I'm _-_ " Wirt stopped keep talking, he didn't want to say anything that could ruin it.

Beatrice let out a sigh of relief. "Glad to hear that, but that doesn't answer my question Wirt, _why_ are you here?" Beatrice settled her hands on her hips and gave a look of scolding.

"I'm here for Greg. The Beast... He set us up and now he has Greg in the center of the forest, I have only 24 hours to save him." His hand ruffled his hair as a sign of distress and despair, "I can not leave him. No again."

Beatrice contemplate the look of Wirt, the boy looked more different from the last time she saw him. Wirt had changed and was for good. Not like everything in this place.

"You know something ? I go with you. You're going to need someone who knows the surroundings and your lucky I _am_ that person."

Wirt was shocked at the initiative of the redhead, "Would you do it? What will your family say if anything happened to you?"

"They'll be fine. You worry me especially now that things have changed in the Unknown." Beatrice whispered the last and looked askance at the forest waiting for something or someone.

" _Changed?_ " Wirt asked, "I don't understand."

"Hush." She placed her hand on his lips. "We can't talk about it, at least not here." Beatrice walked away from Wirt and picked up the ax and the wood she had been cutting a few seconds ago. "Follow me, we'll go to my house, if we go to the forest we need something to protect us."

Wirt and Beatrice walked for a few minutes, he kept watching the forest, Beatrice had said everything had changed but all what had changed, he said, was like the Unknown was now dispersed.

"So-" Wirt began speaking, he wasn't very talkative but he couldn't keep supporting this silence. "You already knew _what_ is The Unknown." She stopped and he feared he had said something wrong, "You don't have to say anything if you don't want."

"It's okay. Been a long time but I remember, I remember when my family and I... Lived."

"Would you mind telling me more about it?" He tried to be as polite and delicate.

There was a very awkward silence between them, Beatrice walked again and he followed her. "There was a disease, a plague, medicine was incredibly expensive so the death was inevitable in most of us." Beatrice walked, she still could see the houses with their own patients, she was followed by Wirt, who paid attention to her story. "My younger siblings came first and then followed my parents, then I and then my other siblings."

"Sorry to hear that, really ... If you don't want to keep talking- I'll understand."

"There is nothing to regret, we are fine, after all we are together. We are not like others."

"Others?" Wirt asked raising an eyebrow, Beatrice's tone sounded very bitter and resentful.

"When people come to this place they have very vague memories of theirs past life." Wirt recalled the first day he and Greg arrived, suddenly he had felt out of place, completely lost, they had no idea how they got to this place. "But being reintegrated into this new life they completely lose who were in life. My family and I prefer to keep remembering, at least... before I beating Adelaide with a rock."

"Did you?"

Beatrice let out a sigh of annoyance, he could see her shoulders tense. "I was upset, okay? Perhaps something nostalgic and tired of all this, my whole family.... They wanted to continue as if this was our second chance."

Second Chance. He had heard his mother when she explained why she was marrying again.

"But then I saw you and Greg and... I could not go on with Adelaide's deal."

"At the cemetery near where I live is Endicott's grave." Wirt spoke, perhaps it was a somewhat macabre subject but he had to continue to discover more about this place because maybe this would be his last time here. At least he hoped so.

"The man in love with a ghost?"

"I investigated a bit and long ago was a tea company, the owner had died of loneliness."

Beatrice lowered her head, as if she were thinking, "You know what is good?" Wirt did not answer, Beatrice smiled a little, it was more as if she remembered a joke, "He is not alone in this place."

Wirt smiled at the words of Beatrice, at least The Unknown could make someone happy, even though he had to descend on the beautiful madness. Speaking of that, he looked around, and they were far enough away from the trees. "What did you mean everything has changed?"

"Time after you left and The Beast had disappeared all seemed calm, at least it was for a while. But one night that awful song be heard again, everyone here thought it was just an illusion, a cruel joke of our fragile mind."

"The next morning the Unknown wasn't the same. All these strange things we saw were gone, no more skulls dancing, no more fish fishing, just us, even the school of animals was gone and that crazy woman went to the circus and her father. My house was no longer in the forest. It was- It was all very strange since-" Beatrice frowned.

"They believe something bad happens in that place, they are afraid and I don't blame them."

Wirt felt shivers go through his body, what lies within that place? Is there anything worse than the Beast? "But you want to come with me."

"You are a mistake of nature, you wouldn't survive without me. Greg is also my friend. I can not let anything happen to you."

They walked for a few minutes, Wirt felt desperate, every second counted to save Greg but he didn't want to rush to Beatrice.

"Wait here, I think my mother is at home, I must tell her I will leave a few hours."

Wirt saw Beatrice away and enter the house near a small stream, at least there was something what remained the same for him. That was the first place where they came led by the Woodsman. What happened to him? Wirt hoped he had met with his daughter. And then he came to his mind when he blew out the lantern, they had conquered the beast.

He felt stupid at the memory. He must assume nothing could kill that thing or demon.

Anxiety returned to him and was eating inside. He urgently needed to rescue Greg. He couldn't wait to Beatrice.

Wirt began to take a few steps away from Beatrice's house, hoping she managed to find him later, he must be careful when entering the forest, if indeed weird things were happening inside.

"Hey, you!"

Wirt heard someone call him, he was the only one in this place so yes, he was. In front of him was the tavern of that rainy night. There was a person in her hand a broom and the other telling moved closer. Wirt approached and recognized that person as the owner of the place. "Well, but if it is our Lover Boy, oh, sorry, you're the Pilgrim."

Wirt rolled his eyes, he had forgotten what these people liked be labeled themselves. "Yes, it's me." He had answered hesitantly."

"What are you doing here? Looking for another adventure?" The woman asked, it showed interested in what Wirt was saying.

"Uh, no... Well, yes. I am looking for my brother. Do you remember him? He had a teapot on his head."

"Oh, interesting."

"He's in the woods-"

"The woods? Oh Pilgrim, you're in big trouble, did not you heard? The Beast is back."

Wirt frowned at the mention of the creature, wait, have he come back? Beatrice had told him the Beast was still around but never told him about the creature was gone for a while, if so, to _where_ he was? "Yes, he took him but I'm going to rescue him, I'm not leaving without him."

"If the forest you have to go, the road I can indicate."

"Really?" Wirt asked hopefully, "Wait, _how_ do you know?"

"Oh boy, if I mention the number of people that go deep into the forest."

"Do they? But why would they?" Wirt saw the forest, what was in there? Beatrice told him that people were afraid but this lady said some people went to the forest, but _they returned_? Something about him said he didn't want to know that answer. He didn't want anything did doubt his decision. "Will you show me the way?"

"Sure Pilgrim. If you take that path you will arrive safe and sound in your way in the woods."

Safe and sound, those two words convinced him. "Okay," Wirt walked to the path indicated by the woman, "I think I should leave."

"Good luck on your trip Pilgrim, comes back whenever you want and share your stories with us." She said goodbye to him and returned to her work before she had seen the traveler.

Wirt said goodbye to the lady waving his hand and started walking, one of his foot was already in the forest entrance-

"Wait!" She shouted.

"What happen?" Wirt asked a few moments ago she sounded so sure and now she spoke with fear.

"Don't go there."

"But you-"

"Never go down this road, it's the most dangerous of all."

" _Oh_. Okay, then- I'll take this route, if you see a redheaded girl please tell her I'll see her later." The truth he doubted Beatrice even want to approach this place after as the owner had treated her the last time. And with that Wirt came into the forest and began to walk on the new path. "Wait for me Greg, I'll go for you."

The lady of the tavern shook her head and clucked her tongue when the boy had completely disappeared from her sight, returning to her work sweeping the entrance to keep it clean for new travelers arriving. There's always someone new.

"That boy, he'll be fine. If he had taken the other road he had come straight to the center of the forest."


	3. The Plan of The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg's hope never waver, but what about Beatrice's? The Beast knows the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I saw the sky and said it's a nice day, then come into my room, I sat in front of the computer and started writing this chapter. Yes, I am very productive in the life, well my vacation and work are now lighter. Sorry for the chapters too short.
> 
> Recently by Tumblr, I stumbled across an interesting theory on the show and I thought maybe it would be interesting to write about this and then poof! My mind is a mess, I feel sorry psychics who dare to read it.
> 
> Update: Sunday - 20 - March - 2016
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

If there was something Greg would do much better than anyone, it was to see the positive side of things. Wirt would roll his eyes and snort at that but at the end of the day his older brother would see his point of view.

So when he woke up in what appeared to be a large black cage next to Jason Funderberker and everything around him only black and gray trees watched, he decided swinging in the cage as if this were a swing. He had seen in the cartoons that this was possible, waiting for something or someone present.

He waited a few seconds, then minutes, wondering how he had returned to the Unknown. He remembered perfectly this place, he could never forget the incredible journey they had here, Wirt helped him get his frog, they made great friends, was leader of a band of animals, Jason almost has a recording and they defeated The Beast.

"Defeat me? How much arrogance on your part."

Greg didn't have to be a genius to know who that voice belonged.

" _You!_ " The little boy raised his arm pointing accusingly at the shadow that was on one side of a tree.

"Hello Gregory. It has been so long since I saw you." The colored rings narrowed with an air of mockery. "You and your dear brother."

Wirt was here with him, then where was he?

"If you are looking for your brother you will not find him _here._ " The Beast spoke again taking Greg's attention.

Greg looked at around waiting for his brother to appear and then both would return to defeat The Beast, a piece of cake. Perhaps then they could go visit Beatrice.

"You and your brother must be very stupid if you two think you can beat me." The Beast's silhouette slid slowly behind the trees, dangerously close to Greg's cage.

"We did it once, we can do it again!"

The Beast let out a loud, deep laugh, Greg almost felt afraid, _almost_.

"There is no chance, your brother will soon discover, and both will be lost forever."

"That will not happen! We have many friends here who will be willing to help. And although not so The Queen of Clouds will help me if I ask her." Greg remembered the pretty and kind woman who promised to take them home if he overcame the Beast.

"The Queen? No doubt you're a dumb kid." The Beast started walking toward him, emerging from darkness of the trees, "Haven't you noticed?"

"What?"

"There never was such a _Queen_ , she and her pathetic kingdom was an illusion, all this time was me." The Beast's silhouette came out completely from the darkness and Greg couldn't help but open the eyes in surprise. There was no old tree instead was that Queen.

"That's not true! You're lying!"

The Beast, in his disguise as the Queen, laughed, was so identical to her voice. "I never lie. After all I will help you to delay the _inevitable_ fate of your brother."

The Beast turned again to venture into the forest shadows recovering its original form.

Greg never got off the view of the old tree, "Even if you're the kind woman Wirt going to come for me. Everything is possible if you believe it and _I_ believe in Wirt."

"You can believe in your brother everything you want, after all hope is the last to die and what better glows in the dark of night until fall into the sweet despair." Colored eyes twinkled showing confidence to the young human. "And this time nothing will stand in my way to take what's _mine_."

The little boy closed his eyes when a strong wind ran all over the place, raising leaves and stones luckily bounced off the cage dropping back to the forest floor. When Greg opened his eyes The Beast was gone and the trees were all he saw.

☽✠☾

No, this couldn't happen to her, not a second time! Wirt had left her behind! There is no doubt that both brothers were very similar, when she returns to see that imbecile the first thing she will do is strangle him with her own hands. No, that would be too kind of her.

Beatrice could be angry for being left behind but she was worried. She wasn't lying when she said she knew the forest, but only the limits near the villages were safe, if someone wanted to penetrate deeper it was possible that no one would see them. The Beast wasn't the only thing now lived there.

Beatrice looked around expecting to see Wirt but were only trees and their shadows.

The redhead walked a few minutes to find a small clearing in the forest; It was amazing how beautiful landscapes were hidden in such a gloomy place. She sat on one of the stones that were scattered at the place. Taking off her shoes to remove small stones that had entered the footwear.

"You are in big trouble." She muttered to herself.

"They're bigger than you think."

Every night she heard her singing and that was more than enough to know who was the owner of that deep voice.

Beatrice got up with a start and taking her ax she faced the creature if he wanted attack her.

"I don't plan to hurt you."

"You make me feel special." Beatrice replied with a clear tone of sarcasm.

"I just need your help." The creature's eyes looked like two lights colorful rings in the dark.

"I _never_ make a deal with demons! Wirt'll find Greg and return home."

The creature began to laugh, Beatrice didn't see the grace in what she had said.

"What insolent girl. I never said deal."

 _Not waver your will,_ Beatrice repeated to herself. The monster in front of her wasn't to control her.

"I want to help your friends."

_What?_

Beatrice lowered her ax and glanced with confusion the monster. "What are you talking about?" There was something here that didn't fit, The Beast never showed intentions of _wanting_ to help.

"Greg and Wirt can meet, if you offer your help."

"Why are you doing this? I thought yo-"

"You think they know everything and at the same time they know nothing."

Beatrice wanted to her eyes off the Beast but she was still. _No, no,_ _no, no._ _Something is wrong!_

Beatrice's heart began to beat a bit faster. "What is your need?" Beatrice asked, trying to hide her fear and doubt, but she knew it was impossible, the creature before she knew she was terrified.

Although The Beast was hidden in the shadows Beatrice could see the emotions on her face with only see the colored rings. And Good Lord she was afraid of _what_ she saw.

"When you find Wirt, give him this." The Beast put his hand between the cloak of fur and feathers pulling out a small object. The Beast threw it on the floor and the object rolled down to the tips of Beatrice's shoes.

The redhead bent down without taking her gaze of the Beast, in case it was a trap. Her hand touched a velvety surface and Beatrice looked down to see a peach, but only to see it she knew it wasn't a normal fruit. The delicate aroma, beautiful color, soft texture, too _perfect_ , too _flashy_ , too _appetizing_ , too _tempting_.

"What is this?"

"A peach."

"I already know that this is a peach! I mean, _what this does_!" Beatrice yelled, clearly very angry for being considered a stupid. She was going to find out what he was planning.

"You just have to give it to Wirt."

"This is poisonous, isn't it?"

"If I wanted to kill the boy, I could have done a long time."

 _Long time?_ "I'm not going to give it. At the moment I find Wirt I will tell him everything and then-"

The sunlight disappeared from the place, the sound vanished and her heart started beating like crazy.

"Your̴ ͢go̕ing ̶t̷o͟ do҉ ̶w͏hat̨ I҉ ͞co̶m͡m̡a̧nd you or ͠you͏ ͠an̴d͜ yo̧u͘r ͢fa҉mily̵ ͡wi͠ll ̸a͠g̢a͏i̶n͜ bę ̛pathe̵tic b͜l͘u̢e ̡b̸i̕rd̢s!"

The air left her lungs.

"No... No! You can't!"

"Of course _I can_. Who do you think gave to Adelaide her powers?"

The image of her family, theirs sad faces when they were transformed into birds was never erased from her mind. Guilt, disappointment, anger, all gnawing her from within.

"You only need to give the fruit to Wirt." The Beast's hands rested on her shoulders, Beatrice didn't know at that moment the creature had come too close to her. Although she tried to get away her body didn't move. " _Obey my voice_ and nothing bad will happen." He whispered too close for her liking.

Beatrice felt like she was released from his grip and fell to the ground, trying to breathe to a normal rhythm. She looked up but there was no one behind her, the light and sound reappeared in the clearing.

For a moment she thought she had been asleep, her imagination had played a bad move... She _really_ wanted to believe that... But no.

It was real, the Beast had appeared before her, he had threatened her to harm her family.

And all the proof she had was in the palm of her hand, _a small and delicious peach_.


	4. An old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think with this chapter I gave a slight hint of what can happen... Oh well.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long. We are cleaning my whole house, I mean the whole. And now the kitchen is beautiful I doubt very much that I want to come and want it dirty. Now I just have to sort my room... But here I am, writing fanfics and reading mangas...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter, I would like to make longer chapters but it will come the time.
> 
> The moment will come.
> 
> Update: Friday - 15 - April - 2016

It was too late to return, isn't it?

He sighed almost fifth time in his journey into The Unknown. Perhaps he did should have waited for Beatrice- But he would have lost valuable minutes of searching.

 _Well_ , he told himself, _now I have lost valuable hours._

No matter where he went, the landscape remained the same as he watched for several minutes ago. Wirt wondered if this was due to the changes Beatrice was referring had occurred in The Unknown or if he had fallen into a trap designed by The Beast.

Wirt shuddered at the memory of the creepy creature. He shouldn't thinking about the creature, especially when he was wandering alone in its territory. In addition, the old tree could use and appear before him. As he had done at home to kidnap Greg.

Now that he thought best, how The Beast was alive? According Wirt, his life should have ended when The Woodsman blew out the lantern. _What_ brought him to life? What brought The Beast _back_ to The Unknown? What brought The Beast to _his_ world?

He shook those thoughts. The least he wanted to become paranoid and all he thought was the creepy tree. He had a mission save his little brother and go home before the time period has ended... Incidentally he had no idea how many hours he had been wandering. It could have been just a few minutes but it felt like an eternity, The Unknown remained mysterious in all aspects. This could have happened to him if he had accepted the deal with the Beast.

Wirt stopped his walk and sat on a fallen tree trunk. He wondered if The Woodsman had cut off this tree. He must have asked Beatrice if she knew something of the man.

A scream was heard echoing through the forest. The hairs on his neck stood on end and for a moment Wirt considered running away or hiding. But no. The scream was heard as a woman, a young woman.

Guided by the cries for help he managed to find the person in trouble.

His jaw dropped as he saw the creatures that walked around a tree. It was the strangest creatures he had seen and he had seen many films of this genre with Greg.

Those monsters were strangers. One of them appeared to be teeth with hands and feet, but without eyes. _Terrifying_. The other monster was green, their feet and hands were bound in iron chains, the creature was tall too high to almost catch the girl in the tree. That was a little spooky.

He paused to think on how to achieve those monsters stay away from the girl, but neither discovered him.

A rock was the first thing his hand touched the forest floor. Wirt held it in his palm and threw it toward the monster-shaped teeth. This let out a slight groan, rubbing the damaged part with their short hands.

The teenager saw that pink monster turned to the direction of the green monster, leaving paying attention to the girl on the tree. Before the taller monster could have prevented, the teeth had bitten an arm. The green monster let out a scream of pain and between the two monsters began to beat each other.

Wirt took the opportunity and moved a little closer to the tree where the girl was still on the branches. He visualized a few dry leaves, he looked for some stones. Fast and cautiously he took both stones and stacking the sheets to create a small hill. Creating friction between the stones, a few sparks rose and fell among the dry leaves. A small trail of smoke arose from the inside. Wirt kept rubbing both stones until more sparks fell on the pile of dry leaves, causing a slight fire began.

He must thank his stepfather when he took his entire family to camp.

Moving away from the place and hiding behind a tree he knew his plan had succeeded when the monstrous teeth _'_ _sniffing_ _'_ the air around and _'_ _seeing_ _'_ the small fire that began to be born, it ran on being followed by the monster with chains on his ankles and wrists.

He came over once certain that the strange monsters wouldn't return. He quickly put out the fire stepping on the dry leaves. He didn't want to cause a fire and have the full attention of those who live now in this place.

"Now you can go down." Wirt said at the girl who was hidden among the branches of the tree.

He supposed he must help her down but she dropped rapidly and nimbly of the tree.

Wirt almost fell back when he realized whom he had saved.

It was Lorna. She had also changed. Her pale skin before like snow had a little more color, her hair and dress were the same that he had seen a year ago, she also seemed to be a little taller but not as much as Beatrice.

Lorna also seemed to realize who he was.

"Wirt? Oh God... How are you here?"

Well, at least someone else confirmed his suspicions.

"It's a long story," Wirt rubbed the back of his neck, "You just have to know I came for Greg." He produced a heavy sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "The Beast took him."

Lorna's eyes widened. "The Beast? But _why_ you called him?"

" _Called him?_ No! I didn't do anything like that! That demon just appeared in my house and took Greg! I have known that something was going to happen I never... I never would have left Greg alone again."

Lorna watched Wirt, the boy looked tired and extremely depressed. She could understand him, wandering in this place had that effect on all those poor lost souls. She crouched down to keep up Wirt. "Don't worry," She spoke gently, "It wasn't your fault, you didn't know." She had said the same words that Auntie Whispers told her the first time they met in this world.

Wirt smiled at the girl, she tried to help him. "I just need to get Greg and go home."

Lorna helped Wirt up off the ground. "I don't know very well the forest, Auntie wouldn't let me go exploring, but I'll walk with you to where I can."

Wirt nodded his head. Both youths walked, not noticing the strange shadows glided among the trees.

"By the way," Wirt spoke after a few minutes of walking, "What were those things and what were you doing in the woods?"

"I'm sure you have noticed that the unknown has changed. We still lived in the forest when one night Auntie Whispers awoke from a dream, never before seen her so scared. She told me that we had to pack everything we needed and went in the midst of darkness. We live in Adelaide's house." Lorna bit her lower lip, a chill ran through her body at the old memory. "The next day everything had changed and when night fell, his song again be heard."

"Do you mean the Beast's song?"

"Precisely. My aunt and her sister had had several dealings with him. But she turned away from all that as soon as she found me and protected... I owe so much to her."

"I'm in the woods because Auntie is ill. She doesn't want to go to any doctor." Lorna took out her dress a cloth bag and showing the contents to Wirt. There were some small bottles of colors. "My Auntie knows magic. The night we fled the forest she left forgotten some things. Thank God I still remember like coming home. I just made a mistake and those monsters found me, that until you showed up."

A slight blush appeared on Wirt's cheeks, "Well, I think it was the least I could do. About, do you have any idea what time can it be?"

Lorna looked up at the cloudy sky, "The time int The Unknown is always unpredictable. I couldn't know exactly."

Wirt cursed himself for not using the clock that his stepfather had given him for his birthday. He didn't need to wander more than he should. What would happen if he lost? Greg was going to be turned into a tree... But _what about him?_ Wirt shuddered as he remembered that he had _never_ been mentioned in the deal.

"Wirt, are you okay? You got pale."

"Huh? Yes... Of course I'm- I'm fine, I just... I just I was wondering if we would be near the center."

Wirt and Lorna walked in a comfortable silence.

"Wait." Wirt said stopping his walk.

"What happens?"

"Do you hear that?"

Lorna looked around her carefully. Everything was silent.

"Walk carefully." Wirt warned her.

They walked more quietly and cautiously. The woods were very quiet. It wasn't a silence that was normal, it was strange and not the good kind.

A thud was heard behind him, as if an object had fallen.

"Lorna?" Wirt asked, more to no response he turned back. Lorna was no longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked Lorna has appeared, ok, she may have been OOC, but I think she took a little more self-confidence after being saved from the spirit. She is my favorite character in the show. Don't worry The Beast, you are my number one.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	5. The correct road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His return to the Unknown... May have been planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here a new chapter. Is still a little to be halfway there, ah~ What I have planned for Wirt. By the way I'm working on three or four stories to be crossovers, I'll create a section on my Tumblr which tell the details of each of them.
> 
> I hope you like the chapter.
> 
> Update: Friday - 06 - May - 2016

Scared? _He?_ Okay just a little. At the beginning of his journey he believed could accept and overcome the challenge that was The Beast's forest, he had already done it once... With Greg... And The Beast as the only monster in this place.

Then Beatrice and Lorna came with their stories and rumors about how creepy the place had become. At first he was somewhat skeptical but seeing the two terrifying creatures that haunted Lorna, his opinion changed in a jiffy. Without further delay he must find Greg. Wirt didn't want to know how deplorable situation would find his half brother.

Although he was now a bit worried about what might have happened to Lorna. His friend had disappeared without making a sound, as if she had vanished into thin air. Wirt feared that the previous creatures have returned and taken Lorna... Or something much worse.

A shiver ran through his spine, he feared that the monsters or The Beast appeared now that he was alone. _Although better a known demon than a demon to know._

A bush made noise, as if something or someone had hidden there.

"Lorna?" Wirt asked. Perhaps she had escaped.

The sound came up again, this time closer to him.

Something jumped from bush to be in front of him; Wirt fell back and let out a rather peculiar scream, his arms covering his face and clenching his eyes.

"Hey, calm down friend." He heard.

The owner of the voice didn't sound so evil.

"James, what did you find?" Another voice coming to them, this time sounded feminine.

Wirt uncovered his face, being before him two silhouettes which he recognized as the skeletons in their pumpkin costumes.

"Oh my! It's you!" The pumpkin skeleton woman spoke, Wirt noticed some excitement in her voice, something that on her face was indistinguishable.

"It's the boy with the pointy hat." The male pumpkin spoke.

Wirt felt his cheeks burn. Wait, wouldn't it supposed that they were no longer? _Beatrice was wrong?_ "Yeah... Uh... Excuse me but as that you continue... _Here?_ "

Both pumpkins looked at each other and started laughing.

"Did I say something funny?" Wirt asked confused and embarrassed.

The male pumpkin wiped an imaginary tear, "Oh, I forgot, you're not _from_ here. You came a _little earlier_ , don't you think?"

"James!" The female pumpkin gave a slight bump to her companion. Both pumpkins turned and began to whisper among themselves, "He arrived just in time."

"Do you think?" James looked slightly Wirt and return his gaze to his companion, "Marie but he told us-"

"Excuse me-" Wirt spoke tired of being ignored and treated as if he didn't exist, for that he already had his father thank you very much. "How much do you mutter? Not like I care but could at least help me?"

"I'm so sorry." The pumpkin named Marie spoke, coming to Wirt and stirring his hair, "It wasn't our intention to make you feel slighted."

"You helped us with the Harvest Festival last year. If you need help we'll take you with Enoch."

Of the few supernatural creatures he had known in this place, Enoch was the most friendly and polite with them. Perhaps he is more helpful.

Wirt nodded, both pumpkins were placed on both sides and began walking deeper into the woods.

The hike was mostly silent, sometimes Marie and James asked questions about his life, some were too personal but Wirt finished counting most of his life, from the married life of his parents, the divorce, his mother re-married, Greg's birth, the small date he had with Sara, and even about his father's girlfriend. The pumpkins had their opinions, which was almost _everything_ Wirt had heard from friends and family. _Nothing was different from what he wanted to hear._

"So what are you supposed to study?"

"I don't know. Still a year to go to the university, my mom and Nathan don't pressure me and they say that I choose something I love but I also want to choose something they are proud."

"It sounds like a lot of conflict for me." James said.

Wirt sighed, "I know."

"What about your father? What did he said?" Marie asked.

Wirt bit his inner cheek, he hadn't spoken with his father after the incident at Halloween. If he was honest with himself he was happy when his father called, he had even asked if Greg was also fine. But that was the only call, and it was almost a year ago.

"I don't know."

James clucked, "I said, a lot of conflicts, Wirt."

Marie gave him a gentle pat on the back, "Don't worry Wirt, it's not the End of the World. Believe me when you least expect your fate will be waiting just around the corner."

"And we arrived." James told the duo.

It was a small meadow in the forest, a beautiful landscape compared to the forest of the Unknown. In the middle was the barn and around the small houses. "Is this where Pottsfield is now?"

James nodded, "Enoch had told us that the place was going to change and night to morning Pottsfield was here. Nice, don't you think?"

Wirt didn't respond, instead he decided to follow the two pumpkins inward barn. The others skeleton pumpkins played with parts of their bodies or helped in what they could. Apparently they were to hold some sort of party, since all were carrying in their arms and wheelbarrows some ribbons, bows and white flowers.

"Enoch," Marie spoke, "We have come and we bring with us Wirt."

In the middle of the barn, as Wirt remembered, the huge pumpkin was. His gigantic head looked down in the direction of the young man, his body bent to keep up the floor.

"Wirt, is a pleasure to have you with us. Have you finally decided to join us?"

"Thanks for the offer but my answer is no." The whole issue of joining their strange cult, he knew what that meant. "However would I like to know if you can help me?"

"Help you?"

"The point is this: The Beast kidnapped my brother, Greg, the little boy who had a teapot in the head. The Beast has him in the center of the forest, my friends Beatrice and Lorna were going to help me but unfortunately I lost them and I don't know what could have happened to them."

"Children, Mr. Enoch knows a lot of things." A oldest pumpkin said.

"I wouldn't say I know a _lot of things_ Albert, after all that is not my specialty."

Wirt felt his conversation began to drift, "So you helped me get to the center of the forest?"

Enoch seemed to think this, he was the boy that his brother wouldn't stop talking. It would be very easy to send him by another way, where hours were spent, and his brother could win, although that was cheating and that wasn't in his nature cheat the poor souls. He was in charge of giving them a new home as soon as they arrived and dying on the Unknown they joined their little Worship of the Harvest. He would send Wirt straight to his brother, _straight to The Beast._

"Fine, I will show you the right way to save your brother. Follow my instructions and don't deviate for anything in the way. The forest is not the same if you have noticed."

One of the green ribbons that were in his body stood up and pointed a path headed back into the woods. "Walk right, this can take you three hours to find a small opening in a stone wall, you must enter the other side is the center of the forest."

Wirt nodded and started walking before reentering the forest he turned, Enoch was the only one who watched, the other pumpkins were entertaining in their white ornaments. "You say will take me three hours, do you think you can know how long I've been here? When I arrived appeared to be the noon but Lorna told me that the time is unpredictable here."

Of course it was unpredictable, at least since the new tenants arrived. "Without fear I can assure you that your stay in the Unknown has taken you at least five hours."

Five hours and he will walk another three hours, that leaves him with a total of sixteen hours to complete the challenge. Wirt had a feeling he was going to do it. "Thank you Enoch." Wirt thanked and entered the forest feeling sure what he would.

The pumpkins left their activities and approached their leader, "Why sent him on the right path?"

"Don't worry my friends, I am confident that my brother knows what makes to give him so many hours before falling." The pumpkins whispered among them. "By the way, do you did something to that girl?" The green ribbons rose into the air. Enoch was someone very friendly but when he was angry could be as or worse than The Beast.

"No my lord, we would never do harm to our peers." A pumpkin responded very frightened but also with respect.

The slats again covered Enoch's body, a sign that the Lord of the Harvest was quiet. "So must have been those demons. I can't believe we're the same kind." Enoch moved his head in disappointment.

"But Mr. Enoch is not like them."

"You treat us kindly."

The slats gently caressed the pumpkins. "As long as they don't disturb the peace of Pottsfield, everything will be fine. Now my friends think it's time to return to our obligations."

The pumpkins shouted with joy and returned to continue creating white decorations.

" _This will be a beautiful wedding._ " Enoch looked in the direction where the boy was gone.

☽✠☾

Five hours wandering and then another three hours. Yes, this challenge is no longer sounded so difficult. With Enoch's indications there would be no problem, he only had to avoid meeting more monsters and make as little noise as possible. He was still worried about Lorna, and even a little regret having exorcised the spirit, at least with that thing Lorna could be as dangerous as those creatures.

Wirt continued walking all over the indicated way, he hoped that the three hours pass quickly and find that opening.

_Crack._

Wirt stopped and looked around. Everything was silent.

"James? Marie?" He expected to be the pumpkins as the last time, maybe they still had a message to give him or something to eat, he was starving by the anxiety of the moment.

_Crack._

The noise was heard a little closer.

"Lorna?"

Perhaps his friend managed to escape...

_Crack._

"Beatrice?"

Perhaps the redhead finally found him...

_Crack._

... Or maybe the monsters had returned.

Whatever it had been Wirt didn't stay, he preferred to run before that caught him. The footsteps sounded too loud and Wirt reminded the green monster with chains on their ankles. He ran without losing sight of the path, he couldn't deviate, though the fear wouldn't let him think clearly.

Whatever it sounded very close to him. _He expected a miracle._

A rope dropped from a large tree.

"Wirt!"

He heard someone call his name from the tree canopy. "Beatrice?"

"Wirt, are you?"

Wirt tried to find Beatrice but the huge leaves and many branches not allow him to see clearly.

"Yes! It's me!" Wirt took the rope.

"It's him! Help me!"

Wirt started climbing the tree, helped by Beatrice's strength, she had always been so strong?

He was finally on the treetop, while footsteps came down and walked away quickly. He breathed lighter.

"Beatrice?"

Indeed, Beatrice had saved him with help of-

"Lorna? You're fine!"

"You mistake of nature!" Beatrice gave him a bump on the head, "Do you have wax in those ears or what? When I say something you have to obey me!"

"I'm sorry ok? But it took you too much and I was worried, You can't blame me! I also survived, sorta."

"Wirt is right, Beatrice. He saved me from the monsters that haunt here."

Beatrice tutted, "You have much to talk about, I had a heart attack when-"

She stopped... She couldn't tell Wirt she had contact with The Beast, and if she did and could prevent Wirt eat that peach- But then her family would be in danger and guilt would eventually kill her. Wirt or her family, both were equally important and she didn't want fail any of them.

"When... When Lorna fell on me."

"Wait, you fell on Beatrice? But how? I thought those monsters had kidnapped you."

"Do you remember I was walking behind you? Apparently the ground was misleading, I just took one step and fell through a tunnel."

"That sounds impossible."

"That was, I couldn't even scream was a surprise for me. I finished out through a stone wall."

"Where I was walking casually."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine, it was an accident." Beatrice rubbed her temples, she was about to have a migraine.

The three made sure that nothing and no one continue prowling down and began to fall. The two girls had more skill in this than Wirt. Wirt explained in detail Enoch's indications and Pottsfield's people; Beatrice raised an eyebrow, "So they still here?"

"Yes it is. Although it's not as if they explained why Pottsfield change the location. But I can assure you that they know, they just turn a blind eye."

"I told you, that place it seemed to me creepy."

"Yes, but we didn't run any danger, isn't it?"

"Then three hours until we find that crack."

"Then we all go to rescue Greg."

Wirt had the feeling that everything would be fine...

_... How wrong he was._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Enoch and the Beast can be related? When I saw the show I noticed that in the last episode near Enoch was a dark lantern. Then me and my sisters were making tons of theories and this was one of the many results we obtained.
> 
> See you next week!
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	6. Colorful Bubbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *She looks at the title* I seriously don't know how to give good names *She finally gives up on giving names* but you can give an idea of what will happen. Sorry Wirt but not sorry
> 
> Update: Wednesday - 18 - May - 2016
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

Wirt didn't have a clock to check that the three hours were over, only he had Enoch's word. Three hours would end as soon as they find a crack in the stone wall.

Beatrice and Lorna talked among them, Wirt noted that they had never before known but that was because he and Greg fled Adelaide's house and there they went their separate ways. The two girls seem to get along, instead he was silent, walking behind them, a little remembering when he was with his friends. He wasn't trying to say that his friends were bad or anything like that, the case was that they had an easier ability to socialize with others than he even Greg had more friends.

Wirt believed his shyness soon leave, but it got worse when he became a teenager and his crush to Sara began, didn't help that his father wasn't in home and divorce was inevitable. His mother had tried to be both for him, but Wirt understood that his mother didn't deserve to be stuck with him, so he decided to be _bit_ independent. Of course, he chided a bit when she started dating Nathan, but a second chance to be happy will not be denied to anyone. At the end Minerva married Nathan and Greg was born. His father got a girlfriend and at least twice a year called, almost always on his birthdays and Christmas.

“Wirt?”

The boy looked up, saw his friends worried.

“Are you okay?” Beatrice asked.

“You look rather pale, do you want to rest a little?” Lorna suggested the boy.

The idea of falling behind terrifies him, he tried to better his face., “No, don't worry, it's just nerves.”

“Oh. It's understandable. I don't think take too long, we've been walking too long so that we may be close.”

“Yes, I think you're right Beatrice.”

Beatrice and Lorna look at each other and take Wirt by both arms and forced him to walk at their own pace. The boy looked too depressed. Beatrice didn't want to see that face of her friend. Not when she was planning to do something stupid.

“You haven't changed at all Wirt.” Lorna said.

“I would like change, all say I've changed but I have not noticed the difference.”

“Well, I know you'll notice very soon. Give it time.”

 _Time is what worries me_ , Wirt thought, not just think of the time available to save Greg, also the time left to choose a college and leave home.

The three stopped at the stone wall, might have seemed a cave in his opinion, the crack was wide enough to walk through it. Wirt felt a little relieved right now.

“Okay, I'll go first.” Wirt stepped but then he turned away. “I think from here I can go alone.”

“What?!”

“Wirt listen, we already got this far.”

“We can not leave you, you may need our help.”

Wirt rubbed his neck, “Yes, but we don't know what's on the other side, what if you two get hurt?”

“So what _would_ happen you?”

“What are you doing here?!” A voice rang out above them.

Wirt returned beside Beatrice and Lorna, watching the shadow who got off the stone wall.

“Woodsman?” Wirt recognized the older man.

“Boy?”

“Oh great, The crazy old ax.” Beatrice commented sarcastically, although with some relief that he wasn't the Beast. “Yeah, I know, what do we do here? Well Wirt's brother is the other side-”

“You're brother?” The Woodsman interrupted Beatrice, the girl with freckles didn't look very happy about it, “How do you let the Beast take him away from your home?!”

Wirt frowned at the scolding not so deserved, “First I would never let that demon will take Greg, he cheated me, okay? And secondly, are you not supposed to Lantern would end his life? Why does he still alive?” _If so he could say._

“Boy, The Beast itself is a mysterious being, when I turn off the lantern the last thing I heard before the darkness enveloped us was a terrifying roar, I assumed it was the Beast.”

“Clearly we all believed freed from this creature.” Beatrice said.

“We were so wrong. My daughter came with me, but when we returned to hear the song of the night we feared that demon returned for us. Of course he never again show but fear that can take her from one day, still persists. I can not rest in peace until I'm sure my daughter will never disappear.”

“Then you should understand Wirt's situation,” Lorna intervened, “Greg deserves to return to his family, we know very well what can make The Beast.”

“Please Woodsman.” Wirt implored, he knew that the man had felt guilty when his daughter was captured, he felt the same way.

The Woodsman sighed exhausted, “I don't think this is correct, you are only children. Especially your boy, you and your brother never should have been here.”

“I know, I was irresponsible with my brother a long time and I promise, will never go to neglect my brother.”

Wirt and The Woodsman glanced at each other for a few moments. “Okay, I will help you find your brother. How long gave you the Beast?”

“Twenty-four hours, but now I have only sixteen.”

The Woodsman scratched his chin in a pensive mood, Twenty-four hours? Why would give the Beast too many hours to find a child?

Wirt was the first to go through the cave, followed by Beatrice, Lorna and the Woodsman. It was a narrow path so they had to make a row and walk at the same time not tripping over themselves.

The small place was strange, everything was strange in itself, but the atmosphere changed too. Wirt hadn't noticed until steam started coming out of his mouth, it was cold here. Then began a strong heat, suddenly the idea to do some cold didn't seem so bad.

A faint signal light at the end of the tunnel was seen, they were so close to coming out.

“Greg wait a little longer.” Wirt said to himself.

The group walked faster until they could feel the fresh air of the forest.

Wirt came out and the light hit his face so he quickly covered his eyes. Once he was sure that his eyesight was better he opened them again. All around him was a forest, but they knew that this wasn't The Unknown even Wirt could feel that something was different here. _Something was off_ _._ What was it?

“You are thinking the same as me, right?” Beatrice was confused like everyone.

“This is so weird, is this the center of the forest?”

He feared to have been confused and misread Enoch's directions.

“What do you say, Woodsman?”

The man also seemed unsure, “Since that demon appeared many people decide to interned here. Most people never returned. I made sure that those poor naive not fall into their traps. Of course The Unknown had changed, but I can assure boy this place is not part of The Unknown.”

Oh no…

“So what do we do? Do we go back or-?

“We must continue, we just have a way to know if we are in the right place. Not to fall behind more.”

Wirt started walking, this was the only chance he had to find Greg. Lorna and The Woodsman followed him was better to walk and know the area where they were now.

Beatrice bit her lower lip was a little pressure a drop of blood was found with her tongue. The redheaded girl pulled from her dress pocket the small peach that the Beast had given her. She could throw it, let it fall from her pocket, pretending it was an accident, this place wasn't the Unknown, The Beast never know.

Making sure that none of the group returned for her, Beatrice walked to the rocks where she was about to deposit the small peach.

“ _I wouldn_ _'_ _t do that if I were you_.”

Beatrice heard the wind whispering, she gasped in terror as small blue feathers were shown in his arms. Beatrice dropped the peach and hugged herself, feathers disappeared and she retook the peach. “I can not do it.… I can not…”

She hugged the little fruit as if this were her life.

Feeling the tears of anger and despair threatened to leave.

☽✠☾

Greg was swinging on his black cage, apart from The Beast, a lady in a pretty pink fire and an eye on her forehead came and left inside the cage a plate of food and a glass of water. She stayed a while, watching him eat and then laughed before disappearing into the trees.

When he was sure that the pretty lady wouldn't return, Greg took the glass of water and drank to remove the insipid taste of food. It was like potatoes he had eaten at school of animals. Perhaps Miss Langstree was here or was she the lady in pink fire?

While Greg was still in its logical discussion, Jason, as a good-friend-pet frog, still beside the child. His gaze caught a hole in the side of the cage, large enough for the frog to escape.

“Ribit.” Jason issued a croak attracting Greg's attention.

“What happen Jason?” Greg asked.

The frog stood on two legs, something he didn't very often at least not at home when the boy's parents were present, and walked to the side of the opening, pointing with his little green finger.

Greg took his hand under his chin when he deduced what Jason wanted to suggest, snapped his fingers. “Would you go to look for Wirt?”

The frog nodded and hugged Greg. “Ribit.”

Greg returned the hug, separating he made a military salute, “Good luck Mr. President.”

The frog did the same military salute, “Ribit.”

Jason and Greg watched that no one appeared. The little frog jumped across the gap and fell into the earthy forest floor, a glow shone in his stomach when he jumped, followed by another jump and a brightness. Jason kept jumping until Greg could no longer see the faint glow of the hood.

Now he alone and without company Greg could only hope that Jason and Wirt return for him, that was for sure.

Greg saw The Beast's silhouette approaching, he hoped the old tree has not captured his friend. Greg arched an eyebrow when the old tree seemed to ignore his presence, he was sure the creature would say something horrible about Wirt. Instead the creature came humming? As if he was happy, genuinely happy.

The Beast was in his hand a crystal sphere, recalling Gregory's presence the demon came toward the cage.

“What's so funny?” The boy asked at the strange behavior of the tree.

“This.” The Beast extended his palm, placing the crystal sphere against Greg, the little boy came into the crystal and could see his older brother with Beatrice, Lorna and The Woodsman, they walked in the woods.

“So you're happy that my brother will come for me?” Greg was confused.

The Beast make a sound and grutal laughter, “You're a silly boy, like your brother and these... Human. Very soon you will return to your home, if you're worried, you're no longer useful, I might become you a tree but kept my promise to your brother not do if he arrived at the middle of the forest and boy I know that he will.

Greg stopped seeing the creature and focused his gaze on Wirt. “I'll go home,” He shifted his gaze from the crystal sphere in The Beast's eyes, “And I will do with Wirt.”

 _Many problems for a small child_. The Beast thought, _But once Beatrice gives my gift_ , a wooden finger stroked the sphere where Wirt's face showed, caring very little that the child will watch at his strangely, _He will forget everything._

☽✠☾

There was no doubt, this place wasn't The Unknown but could be very sure they were near Wirt had a good feeling.

“Rest a moment.” The Woodsman proposed.

“Why?”

“We've walked too long, boy, they must be hungry and thirsty.”

Wirt looked at Beatrice and Lorna, they looked exhausted, and to be honest he was hungry. At least he hoped Greg had anything to eat.

“Okay, let's find something to eat, just we don't turn away the way, okay?” The three nodded. Lorna sat on a stone, while Beatrice, Wirt and Woodsman looking for something to eat.

Beatrice didn't lose her sight of Wirt, this was the time, there was nobody here who saw them... She just hoped that nothing bad happened to Wirt.

“Wirt.”

The boy heard his name from the lips of his friend turned around, “What happen Beatrice?”

“I-I found this.”

Beatrice reached out and Wirt observed a peach, it was small but it looked delicious.

“Beatrice is perfect, maybe if we find a knife can divide it among all-”

“No!” Realizing that her voice sounded very rushed she cleared her throat and spoke again, “No, You- You can eat it, I found a tree with many more- I will return and give some to Lorna and the Woodsman.”

“Thank you Beatrice, you're a good friend.”

Her stomach began fizzing with anger.

Wirt took the first bite of the fruit, it tasted delicious! It was like an explosion of taste in his mouth but soon began to feel strange when he gave the second bite and then another bite, it was as if someone had injected anesthesia on his lips, felt tickled his cheeks. “This- This taste… Taste strange.” The boy directed his gaze between Beatrice and the peach, she was on the verge of tears, the blood was drained from his face when he realized what was happening, “Beatrice what did _you_ do?”

“It-it was no-not my intention!… Beast… Wirt- Wirt” Beatrice tried to get close to him but guilt made her feel doubtful that the boy even want your help, “Please forgive me it was not my intention.... Lorna! Woodsman!” Beatrice ran desperate to find others. She couldn't face him, she had lost Wirt's trust, _again._

Wirt saw Beatrice flee, he couldn't believe it, _why_ she had done this? His knees faltered and he fell on the roots of a tree, “Everything is dancing…” Not even his lips could pronounce words correctly. It was as if he were drunk.

_What was happening?_

Meanwhile, not far away, lying on the highest branch of a Edelwood tree was a silhouette, dressed in black clothes, looking in small spheres, how the product of his desire was becoming reality.

The first time he saw the boy knew he had to be _his_ , both were equal, rejected just because they are different, have the same hobbies, melancholy and longing on his face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. But for the boy was his he had to remove the obstacles and obstacles he meant a young child who accompanied his boy.

That joy he wanted to extinguish it, turn it off like wildfire.

Then he turned to disguise himself as the gracious Queen of Clouds, he would give the deal to Gregory so he returned home, _alone_. Of course the child doesn't accept at that point, he almost lost his composure, but the boy proposed exchanging places with his brother. That was- Much better than he expected. Anyway, if Gregory failed, he could be make Edelwood and his brother would do the deal, he staying into The Unknown, with him.

Only he didn't take into account that this twist occurred, which Wirt find the courage to stand up and save his brother on his own. Then the Woodsman turned off the lantern and he was plunged into darkness plus he didn't die. He never was dead first. _The demons didn_ _'_ _t die so easily._

The Beast was watching through the spheres as the boy fell gradually into oblivion of his memories.

With a delicate touch, one of the spheres rose in the air and was floating, followed by other areas.

The Beast jumped from the branch and fell on the forest floor.

Everything was going according to plan.

His breathing was becoming heavy and slow, the air around him began to miss.

_Why he was suffering this?_

_What did he do to deserve this?_

_Who was he?_

He could only see the place, the forest where - _What was he doing here_ \- was spinning, if he tried to stand would fall back, his legs wouldn't respond.

A colorful flash caught his attention.

There was a bubble floating in front of him, the funny thing is that what he could remember, the bubbles were clear, but this was color. Pink, orange, yellow, white and blue, almost transparent.

 _What a beautiful colors_ , he thought. His hand up, trying to touch with his fingertips the bubble, but he could barely move.

Suddenly more bubbles of the same colors, had surrounded him.

A soft melody was heard around like... Someone singing with a music box...

 _Who is singing?_ He thought, _For whom are you singing?_

A bubble came to him, this time too close to his hand, as if it expected to touch it. He had to blink a few times to make sure that what he had seen wasn't an optical illusion. He was inside the bubble, just using a different costume, much more elegant.

His hand rose again in the air, palm extended to the bubble and it was placed in the palm and he was gradually engulfed by a white light... And disappear.

“Wirt! Wirt!” Beatrice screamed desperately, she is followed by Lorna and the Woodsman.

“But what did you give him naive girl?” The Woodsman asked angrily.

“I-it was not my-my inten-intention…” Bitter tears fell from Beatrice's eyes. “I-I was afraid!”

“ Wirt is not anywhere!” Lorna shouted to her companions.

“No, he fell here! _He was here!_ ”

“You shouldn't have trusted his word!”

“What else could I do? My family and he were in danger! _What else could I do?!_ ” Beatrice screamed hysterically, she was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

Lorna only saw Beatrice and The Woodsman fighting, she wanted to intervene but she was worried about Wirt,her friend was not anywhere! According to Beatrice, Wirt was very weak when she left him, he couldn't have walked... Unless something or someone took him.

She kept looking for a trace that the boy was still here.

While the Woodsman and Beatrice argued among themselves and Lorna was still looking for some trace of Wirt, none of them noticed the delicate bubbles floating over them.


	7. The White Ballroom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do we love fantasy? Because only then we can be ourselves and our deepest desires come to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After six episodes of involved relationship we finally have a chapter with Poetree and prepare for what's coming. And we got to the scene I love most and because I love is that I put more effort into this. I'm not of the people who write extremely cheesy stuff but I think in this chapter I puke rainbows. I'm clumsy when it comes to dance but try to describe it the best I could so forgive me if I didn't convey the magic I wanted.
> 
> I planned to put 'As The World Falls Down' since it is the song that accompanies the scene but I think it didn't fit with this couple XD so I decided to choose another song, I hope you like it, I loved it as it looked with the dance scene and if you aren't convinced, you can put the original song, no problem
> 
> Ready or not, it begins!
> 
> Update: Thursday - 24 - May - 2016

Everything around him was so quiet, silent, as if he were the only person in this place.

_Where he was?_

_How did he get here?_

_Who is he?_

Having many questions in his head but no answer he had no choice but to stand up. His head ached a little as he stood up abruptly, everything was spinning around him, making him grabbed a small table was placed at his side. Nothing was clear to him.

He was in a hallway, he looked back, noting that he had been sleeping on a couch belonging to the eighteenth century -How is it that he knew that but couldn't remember his name or what he did before awakening? Or if even he had any idea that date was today- there was a window in front of him. A silver moon looked out and let its natural light enter the hallway and illuminate the place. He walked till to the window. He was in a... Castle? The building was at the highest point, around the palace all he could see was forest, hectares of forest.

He turned away and started walking, maybe that way he would remember something of what he was doing.

No matter where he went or walked, he didn't see anyone else.

Something caught his eye, a mirror.

Now that he thought he hadn't seen his reflection.

Walking, or rather, ran, he was placed in front of the long mirror. Noticing that the edges were made of silver and had antique prints representing nine images. Although he couldn't see clearly which images were and which symbolized.

Finally, he decided to focus on his reflection and for once he was sure that this person _couldn_ _'_ _t_ be himself.

The outfit he was wearing was like it was taken out of a fairy tale. All he wore was white with some silver. He wore white pants that fit their legs, a pair of white boots were up to his thighs, making him see much higher than he thought he remembered. His shirt was open V-shaped, ending in the middle of his chest to reveal a bit of his skin, the sleeves were long but also a baggy style. A white collar that seemed to be made of small diamonds around his neck, small lights danced on his face. He raised his hand to touch the collar and noticed that he wore white fingerless lace gloves. His black hair was slicked back. Like his neck, white ornaments adorned his hair, a curious veil hanging from them, falling like a cascade of snow.

Be who he was, he was sure he didn't deserved- _He shouldn_ _'_ _t_ , be dressed this way.

Why he was dressed in this way? It was as if he were attending a party or something.

His heart started beating very strong, he was afraid, he didn't know where he was, he just wanted-

No. If he still had those kinds of thoughts fear soon surround him. He tried to regulate his breathing. Exhale. Inhale. And repeated. He told himself.

He must have keep walking looking for a way out of here or at least find someone.

He stepped back, away from the mirror and its reflection. Now that his head didn't give many turns he had to do something. _So_ _mething._

Perhaps he even still a little dizzy because he could swear that he had already walked down this hall.

“I'm walking in circles.” He whispered. Did _this_ was his voice?

The sound of a door opening made him jump in his place and almost passed out. This was too much for him.

He watched as two silhouettes in the distance approached him. Who were they? Are they the owners of this place? _Did they would hurt him?_ _!_

Those two figures walked to stand in front of him, stopping.

The two figures were two persons, both young men. One of them was slightly lower than he, his suit was completely blue, coat, pants, and even a mask of deer that he used preventing him from seeing his face, his hair was brown and slicked back, he noticed something in his forehead but maybe it was just his giddy imagination. The other person was almost the same height, his entire suit was black with some details in red spirals, like the other boy he also wore a white mask and as his suit, this had details in spirals, he couldn't know precisely what was the hair color of this guy, he used a giant red hat with small yellow balls falling from it.

“Who are you... Guys?”

The only answer he got two of them was a laugh, not a mocking or cynical laughter, they just laughed at what he had said.

 _I don_ _'_ _t get it._ He wanted to say but he couldn't because his wrists were seized by their hands and they began walking.

Their grip was not abrupt, or rude, it was soft. As if they wouldn't hurt him, but he was still nervous. He just hoped to where they were, he could find answers. They seemed to be kind and his age, though they didn't speak, _Perhaps they couldn't speak._

He walked to the pace of both, reaching a much more lit hallway, a couple of doors of what appeared to be marble were at the end. It was then that he felt his wrists being released and see the boy in blue suit walking up the pair of doors and knock three times.

These doors opened as the third knock ended.

Following the other two people he walked inside the great room.

The place wasn't a normal room, it was a ballroom, the walls seemed to be made of white polished marble or could even be diamond, he didn't know precisely, hundreds of silver tables were around the dance floor. Beautiful ribbons hanging on the walls, silver bowls with colorful flowers decorating the tables, all the decorations were spotless white.

This party was a masquerade party, most of the people who were here were dressed very eccentrically, wearing masks that matched their outfits, they laughed, they ate, they drank, they danced, they were happy. And that's why he felt like a stranger here. He _didn't_ belong to this world, that was for sure.

He turned, expecting to see his two companions, but there was no one behind him. The doors were closed and he was alone in this place, surrounded by unknowns.

The music ended and the people stopped dancing and applauded whoever is in charge of the music.

He also applauded, though he hadn't paid attention to the song that was played moments ago. _I think it was a waltz_ , he tried to remember how was the song he had heard moments ago.

[A sound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYiuxtnSBKk) filled the place, he could describe the new song as a carnival theme, as if produced by a musical organ, but although it heard something sinister was a touch of softness in it. He started rocking in place, the persons ignored him as they all began to dance between them.

It was then that he saw the two people who had dragged up here. They were dancing with someone else. The black boy dancing with a red-haired man in an impeccable white suit. He could see that his mask was lost in his hair which protruded a pair of horns. The other boy of blue coat dancing with a blond man, taller than him, an elegant golden suit and a black mask covering his eyes.

He immediately felt envy.

Everyone here enjoyed the party, dancing and smiling. Men and women. Women and women. Men and men. Everyone had someone to enjoy and _He was alone!_ _Unhappily alone!_

He wanted to have someone to talk to, with whom to have fun, _who can be happy._

It was then that he only took one look around he saw him.

He didn't know what was what captivated most. But he couldn't take his eyes of that black silhouette in a crowd. And he knew that the eyes of that person, even under his mask, looked at him and _only_ him.

The man was tall, taller than him and perhaps even tallest the two guys who brought him here, more than their dance partners. Dressed in an all black suit as night, the black jacket finished in two tails, he was wearing black boots, a white shirt down the jacket, his hands in black gloves withdrew the mask resembled be a tree with two branches emerging from the ends.

He gasped when the mask was removed revealing the most fascinating face that he could have seen or remembered in his life. His skin was pale like death itself but that only gave a hint of mystery all around him, his hair was the darkest black that he may have known but what captivated and hypnotized him was his eyes. Strange colored rings. Pink, orange, yellow, white and blue, all colors around a pupil outlined a perfectly blue.

That mysterious man smiled at him, he thought he saw his teeth were fangs, he felt his whole being trembled and his cheeks felt warm. He concluded that he had flushed by the mysterious gentleman.

He tried to walk toward the black gentleman but a couple of people crossed his path and when directed his view back to where the mysterious man was, he was gone. He frowned slightly and looked for the man. That person wasn't normal but intrigued him. He didn't know him and yet he _wanted_ to be at his side.

However The Beast saw Wirt, the poor teenager had a confused and angry look seeing his disappearance. Everything was falling as he had planned. He just needed the boy saw him and only him.

_Let the fun begin._

He started walking, wandering around the place, being lulled by the music and the people dancing but he didn't see him, he had eyes for the gentleman in black and his captivating eyes.

_Where was he?_

_Did this gentleman was hiding from him?_

He couldn't understand it but his heart felt squeezed by the mere thought of knowing that this man didn't need him.

He kept looking for him with his eyes. Trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his chest and tears threatening to leave.

The Beast was hidden, walking among the dancing crowd, seeing Wirt's look was transformed more and more desperate at not find him.

“Patience Lover Boy,” The Beast whispered as if Wirt was at his side, he wanted the boy needed him just as he need Wirt. “ _Patience_ _._ ” This time he told himself.

He felt increasingly fearful of everything around him, the dancing couples began to observe him, judging every step he took. He didn't want those looks. They didn't have _his_ eyes!

A black shadow he seemed to have seen but when he turned around there was nobody there. Disappointed he kept walking.

The Beast smiled at such an act of his boy. Wirt was about to find him out, if not for the two redheaded women who had hidden behind them.

_Poor Lover Boy, he's the star tonight and he does not even know._

His heart ached when he saw the two boys dance and smile with their dance partners.

He was tired of being alone.

A woman dances to be at his side, hitting him and causing him to fall to the floor, luckily for him, the people seemed to ignore him, was a lucky and a shameful anger. He would have been furious if not because when he looked up his eyes were reunited with those colorful eyes.

This time the Beast didn't flee from him.

He watched the gentleman in black suit walking up to him and extended his hand to help him up off the ground.

The Beast almost smiled gently when he saw Wirt's rosy cheeks. Yes, nostalgia and melancholy in the boy's face were beautiful but seeing other emotions in Lover Boy's eyes there was no comparison, he expected to see more emotions in the future. _Their future._

He had his gaze between the colored rings and the black gloved hand. With some awkwardness he took his hand and the gentleman helped him up off the ground.

He felt his cheeks burn when the older man's hand was placed on his waist as he put his hand on his shoulder. Okay, he hadn't planned to dance with him and he wanted to say something but as seemed usual, see those eyes left him speechless.

The Beast led Wirt to the center of the dancing crowd, guiding him every step of the dance. Although the boy's face didn't show it, the Eldritch knew Wirt was enjoying this. His boy was genuinely happy. After several months watching on him in his world The Beast had finally managed to have what he wanted most.

He trembled slightly, trying to avoid the gaze of this man and focusing his eyes on the dance steps. He didn't want to do something stupid and that this gentleman leaves. He didn't want that. Not now that at last he had found him.

He felt lulled by his dance partner, he felt protected by this man. He wondered if the gentleman would push him if he held him.

Suddenly he felt like he was dragged to the man's chest, he closed his eyes at the contact. _Curious_ , he thought, _I don't hear his heartbeat._ Even with their hands clasped he could feel his hair was being petted, slipping through those white ornaments hanging from his head.

“Wirt.” A deep voice came from the lips of the gentleman in black suit.

 _Wirt._ “Is that your name?” He asked without departing from the tight embrace.

“Actually-” He spoke hear that voice again, “Is your name.”

Ah. _His name._ Well, be his name spoken by the man in black suit, made him thousands of chills roam all his spine.

“Oh. I do understand.” Wirt felt the fear faded from his body.

Wirt felt the hand that was in his hair down to his cheek. A cold feeling, but with a loving touch he stroked his face. And Wirt was glad.

Without knowing how but he could feel all the eyes of the people gathered here settled on two of them. Wirt held his tighter this man, afraid to abandon him and leave him at the mercy of these people who seemed to devour him with their eyes. His heart throbbed rampant, fear gripped every part of his being.

The Beast felt Wirt's grip in his clothes. Poor guy, he was here, scared, helpless, alone... As a poor little lamb in the wolf's mouth. A creepy smile Wirt didn't see appeared on The Beast's face. _All he could do now._

He opened his eyes, hoping that then everyone would stop watching them but what he saw only sent heat to his cheeks and his heart beat faster, threatening to leave his chest. The two boys who had brought him here were kissing with their dance partners. He let the hand of this man and his slender fingers touched his lips. _Did he'd ever kissed someone?_

Wirt jumped when the gentleman took the hand that was on his lips between his own hand, the gentleman's hands what was on his cheek quickly replaced his. A thumb announced to enter his mouth.

Wirt didn't resist and gently parted his lips, watching the colored rings were getting closer to his face. He could feel the breath of this man brushing his lips. Something hit in his mind. _He was_ _-_

His thought couldn't be done.

Every thought, every feeling, was removed from his head when his lips had contact with the lips of the gentleman.

_He was kissing him._

_And he was enjoying this._

_And he didn't want anyone to intervene._

Something very strange happened after their kiss was over.

Everything around him began to spin and all he could do was hold on to his companion. His legs began to outflank and gradually felt like he was falling to the floor.

The Beast saw his boy down until Wirt was almost up to his waist, he gently took his human's face and hand.

Wirt watched in confusion as the man in black suit slipped a ring on his ring finger. The ring was peculiar, it seemed to be a tree, the branches of the tree tangled on his finger. His gaze got up to meet again with those colorful eyes, getting closer and closer up to feel his lips pressing his.

Then everything went dark for him.

☽✠☾

River water flowed free and quiet, there were only silence around her and then time was all Beatrice needed to calm down.

After the hectic fight between her and the Woodsman, to the point where she passed out and woke up near this river. Lorna's bag and Woodsman's ax were near her understanding that both were close to her and beside her. That only made her feel more miserable for having betrayed Wirt.

The girl with freckles approached the river and with both hands she took a little fresh water and drank it.

“Beatrice?”

The newly named turned and met Lorna.

“Hi.” A small voice came from her lips.

Lorna walked to be by her side and sit near her. “How long I-?” Beatrice looked at the sky and it was night and was still pending Wirt's and The Beast's challenge.

“Four hours. We have twelve hours to find Wirt and rescue Greg.” Lorna placed her hand on Beatrice's back, the redhead was still shaking, “For a moment we feared we had lost you.”

“It would have been the best.”

“Don't say that. I understand why you did it, I know what kind of creature is The Beast, if it were not for my auntie I had been a tree or a Adelaide's doll. If you had told Wirt... I know that he will understand you.”

Beatrice felt her tears threatening to reappear when she remembered Wirt's face of disappointment, “But The Wo-”

“He was also annoyed, and still annoying,” Lorna looked into the woods, “But not with you, rather with himself because he had promised to help us and one of us disappeared.”

A tear escaped from Beatrice's eye, Lorna saw it and removed her kerchief she had in her hair, wiping the tears.

“Don't cry now, we still have time.”

It was Lorna's kindness what made her cry even more. This type of kindness she did not deserve.

Lorna felt the head of Beatrice hide in her shoulder, the pale-skinned girl let her friend cry, gently stroking her back as her aunt was with her when she was still under the curse of the spirit of the bell.

“Coof.”

Lorna turned her gaze, still hiding Beatrice from the Woodsman.

“I see that she finally woke up.” The Woodsman let out a long, tired sigh, “Hear me girl, sorry. I did-”

“She know it, Woodsman.”

Beatrice separated from Lorna, wiping the tears with her handkerchief, “Did you find him?”

“I'm afraid that the boy is not around.”

Those words were like a stab to her heart, Wirt and Greg were important to her. _They are important to me._

“But-” The Woodsman spoke, sounded confused, “There's something I think you want to see about this place.”

Both girls looked at each other and got up to follow the Woodsman.

“Ribit.”

☽✠☾

The Beast was sitting, watching the moon and its silvery presence in his forest. _In his world._ In his arms was his boy, still sleeping peacefully.

Blue fire lit up the room where he was.

“Such a fuss over a stupid boy.” A mocking voice was heard.

“Didn't you make the same?” The Beast asked.

“Beasty, unlike you, my child fell in love with me, I never had to erase his memory.”

“If falling in love you mean your stupid brainwashing.”

“Don't be so disrespectful old friend, I gave you this world and I can take it off.”

“You will not.”

“True, I will not. Maybe I will take your Lover Boy-”

That figure didn't kept talking hundreds of branches had caught him.

“You will not do anything like that.” The Beast spoke as his human face began to transform into his original face.

The shadow raised his gloved hands in surrender, the branches released him. It was impossible to fight him, both were equally powerful and dangerous, their last fight had ended in the destruction of a world.

“Very good. It will be as you say. After all I was kind enough to help you, even my Henchmaniacs took part in your game.” The shadow moved across the room, “Do you know that there are still too many hours for your silly game ends?”

“I just need to have him distracted.”

“What kind of distraction?”

“It is not your business.” The Beast's eyes glittered dangerously.

“I understood. Well it's time to go, you know, being the King of the Nightmare Realm is not an easy job.”

“It was a good decision I left that place.”

“Yes and see where you left off.” The silhouette shook his head. “ _We’ll meet again Dante._ ” And with that the strange silhouette disappeared as he had come, in a blue flame.

The Beast was upset with the silhouette saying his name. “Hopefully _never,_ Bill.”

The Beast was left alone with his boy in his arms. The tree demon in disguise of human caress every part of the human face.

Wirt made a small growl of discontent. The Beast clucked, Bill must have sent a nightmare.

“G-Gr-”

Gregory was still present in Wirt's memories.

The Beast placed a gentle kiss on Wirt's forehead. The boy sighed and Gregory's name was left behind.

The Beast embraced more strongly to the human as he began to lull him with his hypnotic song again leaving Wirt asleep in his arms.

_He was everything Wirt needed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I wanted to make a twist and I have prepared this from the first time I saw 'Labyrinth' so here is a goal accomplished for me. *Insert Freddie Mercury's meme.* In addition Jareth made a fatal mistake when he left the clock in the Ballroom. Jareth I want to hit you.
> 
> The song, would you like? It is the soundtrack of another fantasy movie of my childhood, called 'Legend' also recommend it. The soundtrack is called 'The Dance' by Tangerine Dream.
> 
> Another thing before I forget. The name of the Beast I chose in the end, Dante. I think we all have the idea on which inspired this wonderful cartoon, and I mean 'The Divine Comedy', the last time I read the book I was fourteen or fifteen and now have twenty. The first reason is that I like the name of Dante for our beloved tree demon, the second reason is that as I am planning to do more of this couple fics The Beast will need a human name like Bill or Tom. For a moment I thought about giving him the name of Patrick lol
> 
> The twist, what you think? The guests, do any of you saw them coming? Did you enjoy or they said the same thing to see the twist in 'Duck-Tective' I for my part I am like:
> 
> http://66.media.tumblr.com/dc627bc2fe053d64b987196ff8421416/tumblr_o6dm0omJu81vsli1ko5_250.gif
> 
> I would like leave the story here, with The Beast and Wirt stay together and later add Flora and Kore but I have a schedule to follow so I must follow. See you in the next chapter ~
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	8. Finding the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most important can never be forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything that occurs between Wirt and the Beast is the fault of the old tree! He forced me! *Throws the chapter toward the old tree and hides under her bed*
> 
> Update: Sunday - 5 - June - 2016

All around him was softness and conformity. His hand had touched something soft and velvety, it was as if a cloud had been placed in the palm of his hand.

His eyes opened and then closed at a lazy pace to come back to a normal rhythm. The first thing he saw was that he was in a bed with white blankets, his hand was under a black silk pillow. The room around him was constructed of what appeared to be rocks. The walls had beautiful paintings of landscapes including the autumn, which was his favorite; The windows showed a sunrise outside the room, the floor had a beautiful wine-colored carpet. There was furniture like a desk, a dressing table, chairs, a small table, a wardrobe, a mirror, etc., all made of what appeared to be black wood. _Ebony?_ He thought. There were two doors, which possibly led to a bathroom and outlet of this room.

Wirt got out of bed to realize that he had the same outfit as yesterday in the ballroom.

_The Ballroom!_

Yesterday he had been in a ballroom, he still had no idea of how he had ended up in that place but now knew his name was Wirt, but the important thing here is that he had fainted-

“I see you've finally woken up.”

Wirt turned to meet the most beautiful and mysterious eyes that may exist. The gentleman with whom he had danced. Wirt's cheeks burned when he remembered that he hadn't only danced with him, they had kissed or rather the mysterious man had kissed him.

“Y-You-” Wirt hesitated to speak, he had no idea what to say.

The Beast grinned and walked to stand in front of Wirt, placing his hand on the marble human hair, gently stroking his head. “Why are you so nervous?”

Wirt seemed to be more conscious than yesterday, now he could see how high was this man. He was at the height of his chest. True, with this man he hadn't heard his heartbeat.

“Is that… I don't remember- I don't remember what I was doing before I met you.”

If Wirt had looked up he could see the smile that The Beast had on his face. His whole plan was falling perfectly.

The Beast's hand stroked his cheek and gone down into his chin, causing the human looked directly at his face. “You don't have to worry about that,” Wirt watched the pale man's face close to his face, “ _Now you're with me._ ”

Something in those words gave him security and protection.

“But I don't know you.”

“You do,” The Beast put his hand on Wirt's hip, and the hand that was on his chin took the hand of his human. “I am someone very important to you.”

“Really?” Wirt tried to avoid feeling the thousands of chills through his body at the touch of this man. “Who are you?”

The Beast liked how easy it was this boy under his hand, he could not wait to mold him to his liking, make him his eternal partner on this new realm. “My name is Dante, and you're my fiancée.”

That last word made Wirt's mind was a mess in just a minute.

“Wait a minute, really? I-”

The nervous face of his human was always fun to watch. He couldn't wait for more.

Wirt felt Dante's lips on his. They were cold but soft he couldn't help but feel them welcome.

The Beast separated from him, but still close enough to Wirt could feel his lips brushing his. “Do you find this proof enough?”

Wirt separated a little bit of Dante, his body stopped feeling the chills and his hand went to his mouth, this was very different from previous kiss they had shared in the ballroom. “Since when it is that you and I are engaged?”

“Since a time ago.” He lied, “You do not manage to remember anything because you had a _tragic_ accident.”

At least now he knew the reason for his situation. “I get it.”

Wirt felt Dante's arms hugging him. He felt warm to the touch, even though Dante's body was cold as a block of ice.

“Good.” The Beast spoke, seeing him face to face, “Now with things clearer, I think you'd come with me.” The Beast extended his hand to Wirt, waiting for the boy to take it.

Wirt took a last look at his room, or was the room of both? But that would not be until it was their wedding? The boy took the man's hand and they both left the room.

_Perhaps I managed to remember something._

☽✠☾

“Ribit.”

“It's Greg's frog!” Beatrice immediately recognized the frog.

The three humans looked at the frog approach them.

“The frog must know where Greg is.” Lorna spoke taking the frog.

“We must go for Greg!” Beatrice suggested.

“No.” The Woodsman interrupted the redhead, “We can not go rescue that child.”

“Are you crazy?” Beatrice replied, “Finally we have a clue where is Greg, and you're saying we can't go?”

“I don't mean that. I know The Beast and the way his deals work. He had said that had to be the boy who must rescue his brother. If we who we rescued the child that would give The Beast victory assured.”

“That mean-” Lorna intervened, “That no matter what we do, is The Beast will win?”

Beatrice looked at the frog and then the place where it had appeared. She was so sure she had managed to save the brothers. They still needed Wirt.

“So we not be standing there, to move!”

The other two nodded and began walking along The Woodsman. According to the older adult he had found something.

The three humans and the frog walked so were the longest minutes of their lives, until The Woodsman stopped.

In front of them a huge castle was located. Hundreds of trees were surrounding it.

“This is no longer The Unknown.” Lorna spoke.

Beatrice and The Woodsman nodded at told by Lorna. They knew that The Unknown was a world where all of them were dead. Souls who could never finish their business when they had life... But they were sure they had never seen this place.

“Do you think that he is in that castle?” The freckled girl asked, she was sure her friend was in that place though part of her wanted to believe otherwise. Something around that castle that caused her fear.

“I fear that he is there.” The Woodsman spoke, his lips produced a cloud of steam.

The more they walked to that place their bodies were feeling the cold around them.

Soon the trio was so close to the place, almost just a few meters from the main entrance.

“Wait,” Lorna stopped, “What if there are monsters in?”

That they had never thought of. This must be the place where all those monsters that appeared in The Unknown originally came.

“We have no choice, we must fight to rescue two boys.”

Beatrice looked at her companions and then to the castle.

She hoped Wirt will be fine. She hoped he could forgive her.

☽✠☾

Wirt kept walking beside Dante, watching everything inside the castle. Listening to the man talk about the castle's history, explaining each of the rooms.

“You have a strange liking for interior design.”

“I have it?”

Well, in a way that was not surprised when he woke up yesterday quickly recognized that century were the furniture in the hallway. His room was not a challenge, everything seemed to be of the Medieval Age. Taken from a beautiful fairy tale.

“I think I begin to remember something.” The Beast narrowed his eyes, wary of what Wirt might say. “I seem to have seen a French Rococo style mansion and a tavern, seemed to be the eighteenth century.”

‘ _The Dark Lantern._ ’ It was ironic that when they feared him, still had dared to put that name to their meeting place.

“It must have been a dream.” The Beast spoke, trying to make Wirt forget everything about that place.

“For real? It had seemed so real. There were people singing-”

“It was a dream and that's it.”

Oh. Wirt must give the truth. After all Dante seemed to know more about him than himself. “By the way, what do I do in my spare time? In addition to liking the interior design.”

“You like poetry. And you play the clarinet.”

“Poetry? I don't remember much. I wonder if I've been good.”

“You are.” The Beast assured him. During his stay in the mortal world he had the honor of hearing some small fragments, most always dedicated to nostalgia, to fall, to his family, a girl named Sara, etc. There were even some dedicated especially Gregory and The Unknown.

“Thanks.” He wondered if Dante had some of his poems or if he had heard him recite some.

The Beast watched the worried face of his human, he had a clue what he was thinking, _if it was true what he said_. With love and kindness The Beast stroked Wirt's head, tangling his fingers through the dark strands. The human kid seemed to relax at his touch. And he also loved having Wirt at his side.

He had to keep distracting him until the missing hours were over, even he was being too generous, he would send Gregory returned to his world, was better than have him become an Edelwood tree, after all the little boy would never know how to get back to this Purgatory. And then he could have his way with the human. He just needed patience.

Both walked to stand in front of two doors, seemed to be mahogany. When the doors opened even without be touched, Wirt gasped.

The room was round and large, a floor of golden tiles showing the reflection of them to enter, seemed empty except for three things. A violin, a shelf full of books and wicker sofa with red velvet.

Wirt was released from Dante's grip and ran to the shelf of books, most were of poetry, history, architecture etc, issues that could fascinate him and that he would be willing to read for hours. Taking another look around he walked up to a full turn to the room, the walls seemed to be made of gold, his reflection looked funny. The young man turned and Dante was in the middle of the room, waiting for him.

Wirt suddenly felt like a fool, he had acted so childish.

“Sorry.”

“Why?” The Beast tilted his head, showing to be fun.

“For my behavior, I shouldn't have acted that way.” Very on the back of his mind he could hear a male voice reproaching his attitude toward others, it wasn't his voice, nor was Dante's.

The Beast laughed.

“What is so funny?” Wirt asked.

“You can be as childish as you want,” He started walking until he was just a few feet from him, Wirt had to look at him from above, “We are only you and me in this room.” The Beast took one of his hands and placed a chaste kiss on it.

_Only two of them..._

“Are we the only ones in this castle?” Wirt asked, somewhat nervous about the answer he would get.

“Maybe.” The Beast released his hand and turned to go straight to the sofa and taking the violin.

Wirt raised an eyebrow, that was not the answer he expected.

Walking up to be with him and sit next to him he watched as the pale hands took the violin and was placed under his chin, the bow was taken gently in his hands and Dante placed it on the strings moving it with great experience producing a melodious song, Wirt identified the tone exactly as the same song they two had danced at night.

Wirt listened hypnotized by the melody, Dante's eyes began to glow more strongly, the colors became more tenuous.

He had seen it that way before.

He had...

_A҉̵r͠e̕ ̢͠͞y̡͠o̢u ̸r͜e̵̷a̛̛dy̴ ̧̛t͘͠o̸ se͡e͠ ͠t̨h̕͢e̸͏͏ ̨t̨̨͞r͡ư͢e̵͞ d̨͞a̛rk͏n̵̵e͡s̶s̷?͟_

Wirt fell to the ground, his hands stopped his face hit the ground. What was that? _Dante's voice?_

The Beast left the violin back in place and helped the boy to stand and sit. He saw that the boy's shoulders were shaking, he must have remembered something.

He couldn't help feeling his stomach sank, he was afraid, afraid of Dante's eyes when they sparkled that way, why? He was his fiancée, he must be accustomed to see him that way, is not it?

The Beast frowned when Wirt did not look directly into the eyes. He perhaps went too far trying to confuse the boy, that the human mind opened a door to the past.

_Tsk._

He had to make Wirt forget all his past, didn't suit him that the boy discovered that they had been enemies for some time and he still had to Gregory here. He didn't want to be abandoned.

“Wirt, look at me.” Wirt refused to do what he asked, why did frown even more, “You're okay, you're okay.”

The boy felt the cold embrace wrap him and drag him to Dante's lap. His legs were around Dante's waist, half his upper body, from his waist to his head, were on Dante's chest. Wirt felt his face burn with shame, if it was true that they were the only ones in this place he was grateful because anyone could misinterpret the embrace.

“You _don't_ have to be afraid of me. I would never hurt you, my precious thing.”

Wirt slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see the face of his fiancée. To observe the eyes of colors that captivated him and terrified him.

He must not be afraid, but not remember anything about his past with Dante kept him uneasy.

The Beast felt Wirt's hands cupping his face and the boy slowly approached him, shyly brushing his lips and then kiss him

The hand was on Wirt's waist began his journey on his back. Even with this strange clothes on Wirt could feel like his skin that was receiving this caress. The hand reached his head where the ornaments were still hanging from his hair.

The Beast's tongue licked Wirt's lips, surprising the boy who opened his mouth to protest but was silent when the intruding tongue came in and found his.

Wirt gave a little moan, breaking away from the Beast, placing both hands on the adult chest putting an imaginary barrier. “Wait. Just wait.” Wirt tried to regulate his breathing, his heart beating wildly. This was just a kiss, just like the previous ones, he must not get so nervous about that, surely both had kissed this way before, right? “This is correct?”

“Of course yes. After all we'll get married soon.”

True. They were to be married.

“Yes, I know… Just- Because I don't remember most of my life-”

The Beast sighed, “I guess we just wait.”

“Yes. I think the same.”

Wirt retired from Dante, sitting beside him. Perhaps he was still confused but could see that Dante's face looked disappointed. He bit his lip, he felt guilty. “Sorry.”

“You do not have to.” The Beast placed his hand on Wirt's.

The man saw The Beast stand up and take back the violin. Placing the instrument under his chin he began to play another melody. The Beast watched his human rising from the chair and walk to the bookshelf choosing one retaking his way to the chair and sit.

At least this way he could continue distracting the boy until the hour ended. Moreover something disturbed him, he had felt the presence of the bird girl, Whispers' niece and The Woodsman near his castle.

He hoped that Bill's stupid henchmaniacs accomplish their work.

☽✠☾

Enter the castle had been careful mission, trying to remain as quiet as possible. Lorna was right, there were monsters inside, the pale-skinned girl recognized the monsters who had tried to hunt her before Wirt save her.

The frog croaking, sure Greg was also in this castle, now there was only know where.

Beatrice bit her lip, she wanted both brothers found good. “Maybe we should split up.” Beatrice suggested, the three were now in what appeared to be the center of the first floor of this place, provided that no monster observers found them.

“It might be a good idea but I'm afraid we can not do now. There are two options here, we can find the boy or we can find The Beast.”

“Or maybe both.” Lorna thought aloud.

“Ribit.”

“Until we are not sure that we find the boy, we will not be apart, understand?”

Both girls nodded. There was only one chance.

 _Crash!_ A vase shattering echoed in the place.

The trio turned to find that the frog had escaped from Lorna's pocket. They had to take Jason and run as footsteps began to hear near them.

☽✠☾

Wirt was bored, but at least now he had discovered that he and Dante were not alone in this huge castle. He had no idea of time, all the way had never seen a clock but he assumed that both were at least a couple of hours in this room until a few minutes ago a person had entered the room. Wirt knew it was impolite to judge people by their appearance but something in the servant gave him very bad feeling, especially when he whispered something to Dante and he had to leave quickly.

“Don't go out here.” Dante had warned and Wirt had complied... Until now.

He couldn't deny the fact that he wasn't only boring, he was worried. What was happening outside of this room? Why Dante had been so angry?

Something was happening in this castle and he wanted to know, he had every right to know. If Dante and he would marry then he should have him more confidence and not left in the shadows!

Wirt sighed, pressing his nose so hard that only saw black. He wanted to blame this on his empty mind but deep down he knew it was something else. He had to find Dante. There may be something he can help. Wirt rose from the comfortable sofa and walked to the door, watching his silhouette to be reflected in the gilded walls, being alone here felt observed.

Even without touching the door it opened allowing the exit and closed behind him as he stepped out of the room. Walking to be in the corner of the hallway he watched on both sides hoping to find Dante or one of the servants, although Dante was preferable if most of the servants looked so strange as the first. He thanked his memory to remember the furniture he saw during his tour with his fiancée. Although the route would take him back to his room he can find someone along the way.

Suddenly he began to hear footsteps running, that made his heart quicken, to whom belonged those steps?

As if the wind sprinting Wirt watched as three people appeared in the corner of the hall, running from someone and hitting him.

"Wirt?" A red-haired girl with freckles and blue dress asked, his stomach churned when he saw the girl's eyes filled with tears, "Wirt!" She cried but not loud enough. She hugged him quickly, the embrace felt strange but familiar. How did she know his name?

"Excuse me, who are you?"

Did he had asked something wrong? Apparently so because the faces of three people turn pale.

"You are kidding, aren't you?"

"This is not the time." The man who accompanied the two girls grabbed him by both arms and with them he began running until they found a room where they entered.

Obviously the first reaction of someone being kidnapped would scream and ask for help but in his case he did not feel threatened by these people, they had not harmed him, instead he was confused as happened to him in his first meeting with Dante.

"Wirt," The girl with pale skin and green dress spoke, "Can't you remind us?"

"But what he did to you?!" The redheaded girl looked terrified.

"Beatrice calm down," The man, woodsman? asked, "Boy, you must be under a spell."

Spell? What did they mean?

"Hey, did I know you?"

"Wirt, we are you friends." The girl in green dress approached him, he obviously stepped back something that made the girl showed sad, "I'm Lorna, you've saved me twice. She-" She said pointing to the redhead, "-Is Beatrice, and-" She pointed the older man, "-He is The Woodsman."

Wirt shook his head, he had the feeling he knew them but didn't know how.

"I can't remember."

"Sorry Wirt," The redhead girl cried, "It's all my fault!"

He tried to remember something about them but all he could see in his past was black. His head began to ache when he tried to force his mind to go to the deep. What if this was a trap? No, he was sure this wasn't a trap to kidnap him but not remember these people and try to remember them kept him confused.

Wirt leaned back on the wall, to the worried gaze of others.

"We are you friends, Wirt, The Beast kidnapping you." The girl named Beatrice approached, Wirt must admit she looked genuinely concerned.

" _The Beast?_ "

"He is the enemy here." The Woodsman spoke, Wirt could hear his deep voice to show resentment at the creature.

"This is all so confusing." Wirt walked back, he groped for the door knob, he had to get out of here, _he had to find Dante._

"We are not lying, he is doing."

 _He_. Do they refer to somebody had kidnapped him? Dante? No, that was impossible, Dante would never harm him, he treated him gently!

"Ribbit."

Wirt looked like a frog came out the handbag. He released the knob and walked toward the girl taking the frog and watching it. _Why was the frog so familiar?_ His heart gave a strong heartbeat. Falling to his knees, still hold the frog, a hand to his head was. The black background on his mind began to fade and like thousands of photographs around him he began to see his old memories. First they were blurred, then they began to be sharper and he remembered.

_He remembered everything._

He reminded about the dangerous journey in a forest a year ago.

He reminded the friends who helped him.

He reminded- He reminded the liar creature liar who stalking in the woods.

He remembered he had a younger brother!

New memories, much brighter appeared before him.

The new deal between him and The Beast.

The reunion between old friends.

New monsters in The Unknown.

The peach and bubbles of colors.

And the most important.

"I have to rescue Greg!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason Funderberker has saved the day!
> 
> I'm not convinced about how I wrote the last scene, so let me your opinion, I promise that the next chapter will have more action, because of course will be the last and then an epilogue.
> 
> Yes, the Beast can play the violin, this was mainly because I remembered TheBirdWithoutACage's fanfic 'When The Dark Met The Light', and as the violin is my favorite instrument (no, I can't play it in case you were wondering) decided to give it to my favorite character.
> 
> My other favorite characters:...  
> Me: Oh come on, you already have something I like!  
> My other favorite characters: And what is?  
> Me: You're going to marry the characters I love!  
> My other favorite characters:...  
> Me:...  
> My other favorite characters: Good point.
> 
> Ha! Poor Beast, couldn't keep his little treasure near him... How strange, my family does not listen to opera music... Oops.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	9. Within You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things you can not have forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! After a long time I'm updating this story. Uff. It's like the 16th time I see OTGW, I swear it's my favorite cartoon... I would like to have the comics ; _; I have searched the Internet and Tumblr and there are only fragments. I do not want to live in such a world.
> 
> The beginning of this chapter... I still have my doubts but let me know how I did it in the comments... Sorry for so short chapter, like the epilogue... I'm a mess seeking inspiration.
> 
> Update: Saturday - 16 - July - 2016

Wirt fell as Beatrice and Lorna tackled him in a tight hug. Both girls were on the brink tears of joy when they saw the boy of another world had reminded everyone.

“Wirt- I-” Beatrice tried to speak, she wanted to apologize for everything she did, “My family-”

“It's okay.” Wirt stopped the redhead, “Maybe- I would have done the same-” Wirt rubbed his neck awkwardly. He understood perfectly what is sacrifice for the welfare of his family. He learned of a hard way.

Beatrice felt more relieved, Wirt was back, her awkward and anxious friend was back.

“How do you find me?” Wirt asked, standing up.

The Woodsman moved to the door, opening and noting that none of these strange creatures have found them. "This castle is strange in itself, but your brother's frog was who led us to you."

Wirt took the frog, “Apparently you're a lucky frog. Greg must have sent you to find us.” Who would say. “If Jason knows Greg's whereabouts we must not delay. Dan- The Beast and these strange creatures should follow looking for us.” _The Beast._ Wirt thought bitterly.

“Let's go,” The Woodsman opened wide the door to make sure no one was in the hallways, “Take this as our chance to rescue Greg.”

The three young nodded and the group left the room, leaving it to Jason who will lead them to Greg.

☽✠☾

The Beast kept walking around the room. He must have converted all this stupid souls in Edelwood as he had planned from the beginning. First of all, they were never in the deal. The only ones here who were free of some dangers were Gregory and Wirt.

But now their deal was ending. It was only half hour and those morons -Both the Henchmaniacs as the peoples of The Unknown- only brought problems and more problems.

The Henchmaniacs retreated to feel the murderous aura in the air. Hell, this guy is worse than Bill! They just said the bad, very bad, news about those humans found the boy who was at his side. _Oh_ and that his memories had returned.

Now they were in threat of being suffocated through the branches of a tree, this was worse than being burnt in blue fire! However The Beast removed the branches had imprisoned the other demons, and they fell to the ground.

“Stand up and stop those idiots!” The Beast shouted to the Henchmaniacs, these got up startled and fled out the door not wanting to be another second in the same place as the Beast, “Pyronica,” He called the demon of pink fire, “Take Greg to the Labyrinth.” And with that command directed at her The Beast walked out of the room.

He still had half an hour of advantage to win against them all.

Half an hour to get back to Wirt.

☽✠☾

If not because Jason was a frog with a strange almost-human reasoning Wirt could swear they were lost in the immense castle of Dan- _The Beast!_ Wirt had to be repeated several times that the person with whom he was all this time was The Beast. That was a trick to distract him to get his half brother. But what The Beast was winning with this? To pretend they were something... To pretend he was his fiance. It is not as if he had come to feel something for his false fiance.

Wirt shook his head, aggressively erasing all those memories he shared with The Beast. That sneaky creature just kept him distracted, even when he was not at his side. He must have known, since his first almost-deal. Demons are not to be trusted.

“Ribit.”

Wirt looked ahead the way, that croaking sounded strange. On the other side of the hallway the other demons were.

“Yikes!”

“Return!” The Woodsman shouted, his ax would not be a great help if they decide to confront them. All they would need right now would be think of a quick plan. Lorna took the frog in her arms and ran with her friends.

No matter where they fled was always a demon surrounding them on every corner. They were always one step ahead of them. It was as if they had an eye that sees everything.

Wirt and the others walked into a room, the boy noted that this was the place where he and the Beast had been an hour before all this troubled start. Wirt felt a twinge in the stomach.

“We must put a barricade at the door!” Beatrice ordered as she pushed the couch to door. Wirt and Lorna dragged the bookshelf.

“I don't think it's enough to stop them.” Lorna pressed tightly around Jason.

“Lorna,” Beatrice looked at her friend, “Your aunt is a witch like Adelaide, you should know some spells, she must have taught you something. Whatever so we can fight these demons.”

“I-I don't think so Beatrice. They had blood witch, I only had been possessed by the spirit of the bell.”

“Ribit.”

“But all those medicines-”

“I know Wirt, but my auntie will help me to prepare it.”

The door was pushed, but not open the barricade was apparently working.

“We will not have much time.” The Woodsman said.

Time. These demons were _not_ using their natural strength, they were just robbing time. The Beast must have given them orders not to let them get to Greg. There must be a way to fight them.

“Ribit.”

Wirt focused his attention on the frog was still in Lorna's arms. A insane idea popped into his head, but if it worked he was bringing suffering to the life of Lorna. No. If he ordered correctly as last time then his friend could again be at peace.

“Lorna,” Wirt walked to his friend, “I have an idea and I don't know if you want to cooperate.” The boy took the frog and shook him, revealing the glint in his stomach.

The pale-skinned girl's eyes widened in amazement and shock, as if she knew what Wirt was planning. "That is-"

"The bell of the spirit." Noticing the confusion on Beatrice and The Woodsman's faces he went on to explain, "A year ago when we got to The Unknown, Lorna was possessed by a spirit that forced her to do bad things, but Greg's frog ate the bell that controlled that spirit and force it to leave Lorna's body."

"What you planning on doing is that the spirit returns to Lorna?" Beatrice asked, so these dangers had passed the boys when they separated from her, "But that me-"

"Wirt," Lorna called the boy, "If there is a possibility that the spirit of the bell return to-"

"Really you are considering this?!" Beatrice was surprised but at the same time concerned, if the spirit was so bad, Lorna should not oppose this idea?

"W-Well I think it all depends Wirt's plan." Lorna didn't want to admit that she wanted to give up this idea but there was no other way to fight these strange creatures, "Explain your plan."

"Just as last time, I will ask the spirit to return to your body but once we make sure that we beat most of demons, the spirit left Lorna's body." Wirt finished explaining, going back to look straight at the girl, "If you don't want to do I'll understand."

Lorna denied shaking her head, "You and Greg risked to try to save me, I think it's time for me to return the favor."

Another hit against the door echoed through the place. The furniture were moved a bit of place.

"There is no more time to lose." The Woodsman said, "Lorna, if that's your decision then let Wirt summon that spirit."

Wirt nodded and began to shake Jason, watching the glow in his stomach began to increase, he spoke: "The ringing of the bell commands you, possesses once again Lorna's body-" In the room a small green mist began to form becoming a face, "Help us defeat these demons and once the fight ended- Leave her alone."

"A spirit may be a rival against a demon?" Beatrice asked the Woodsman, the man shrugged.

The spirit of the bell emitted a terrifying roar and flew to Lorna, enveloping the girl in its strange green mist to finally disappear inside her and leave the girl floating in the middle of the room. Will there be worked?

"¿Lorna?" Wirt approached his hand to her, hoping she would react.

Lorna's eyes opened, where it was formerly white now was black, her pupil reached almost turning feline and becoming blue. "L͡͞i҉͏t̛͟͢t̸̸̴l͘e͞ ͜͝҉tu̷͟r̷t̕l̷҉e͘s.̨̛" Undoubtedly Lorna had again been possessed, Wirt hoped the spirit remember their deal. He had enough dealings with some gaps.

"Open the doors!" Wirt shouted at Beatrice and The Woodsman. They ran to the door and to the count of three they dragged the few furniture that blocked the entrance to the room, hoping the demons come in and aware Lorna continued to fight.

As Wirt foresaw the demons entered the room, the Woodsman ordered that they were placed behind him, but before any of them had hurt Beatrice or Wirt, a silhouette moved swiftly beating one of the demons and causing it to crash into the wall.

"F̴͏̕o͟r͟g̴̴͘ive҉ mȩ̵͟ li͞tt̴̡l̷̨e̢ t͝u͝r̵t̨le,̕͝͞" The voice possessed of Lorna spoke slowly, her mouth opened, revealing a chipped teeth, "I̵ ̡h̢͘a̢͞v͏̡e͞͠ ̵̴͞tơ͢ e͠a͢͡t̢.͘"

Soon the whole horde of demons lunged at the girl possessed by the spirit, bringing a battle throughout the interior of the castle. "What do you think if we help Lorna?" Beatrice asked, concern she felt before had vanished as demons fought afraid against Lorna.

Beatrice, The Woodsman and Wirt ran out of the room to follow Lorna and demons and thus help her.

On his way Wirt saw a clock, noting that only needed fifteen minutes to the deal between him and the Beast end. And now knowing what could _happen_ to both if he lost- It made his skin crawl. He must finish this.

"Don't get distracted!"

Wirt dodged the blow before this strange monster hit him. "That was so close." He must focus on the fight, but with only fifteen minutes time limit it was not pleasant.

The demons began to retreat or some simply fled when seeing the strength that girl with pale skin had, also three other humans who were with her also fought, the old man had his ax while two young dodged attacks from their peers.

"Wirt," The aforementioned turned to see Beatrice, "You should go now."

"What? I can not leave you, I know there is still time-"

"Boy, your brother is somewhere in this castle only that frog known."

"Woodsman, the fight is not over yet."

"This is now our fight, boy. They began living in our home, terrorizing each of us, I think it's time to repay them."

"Hey, mistake of nature, you and Greg still have a life beyond this place," Beatrice placed her hand on Wirt's shoulder, "But if I came to find out that you are causing trouble again," Wirt's cheek was taken between Beatrice's fingers, "Don't know how but I'll see how tormenting yourself for the rest of your life."

"L͘ittle ̷t̵u̢rt̡l̷e҉," Lorna spoke, but it was more the sound of her voice than the spirit's, "G̢o̡o̵d lųck̷.̕"

Wirt saw, perhaps for the last time his friends in this world. "Thank you very much for all your help. Don't know how I can thank you." Like the first time in his trip to this place, all of them had helped him mature in some strange way.

" _Live_ _._ " Beatrice spoke and turned her back to return to fight the demons.

Wirt nodded and left free Jason in the hallway, "Jason Funderberker, lead me to Greg."

"Ribit."

The frog jumped in the opposite direction to the fight, Wirt last saw the inhabitants of the Unknown and continued to follow the frog. Greg was near here. Only fifteen minutes to rescue him and beat The Beast.

"Ribit."

In front of them was a strange stone door, there were no doors but it was a hallway behind it, Greg was there. He was sure. No doubt more, he took the frog and ran faster to enter this hallway.

Like when he was inside the cavern Wirt began to feel cold, everything around was made of stones, all he could hear in that place were his footsteps. He could not worry about trying to be quiet, not now that he was so close to his deadline.

Wirt ended up entering a strangest room. No, he thought, this was not anything considered a room. It was the strangest place he could see, there were stairs everywhere, but didn't seem to be endless, stairs on the walls, ceilings and the room seemed bottomless.

"Ribit." Jason moved restlessly in the arms of the boy Wirt had to release him, only he could lead him to his brother.

"Com on Jason." Wirt placed a foot inside that strange room, he only had to follow the frog in this strange labyrinth.

Wirt wondered where Greg would be in this place so entangled.

Wirt tensed as he felt a presence here.

_How you turn my world_

_You precious thing_

_You starve and near exhaust me_

Wirt almost lost his breath to hear that voice. Could not be possible that he was here... Although this was his labyrinth, The Beast could modify it at will.

Wirt looked both his sides but Jason had disappeared. "Jason!" The boy began to cross the room, now he had to find Jason and Greg.

_Everything I've done_

_I've done for you_

A shadow crept over the walls attracting the attention of Wirt who kept looking in the shade, watching took the form of the Beast. Specifically, in the gentleman who called himself Dante. Wirt pursed his lips when he saw the demon in front of him. He had a lot of guts to stand again in front of him. What he wanted? Humiliate him by that stupid performance?

_I move the stars for no one_

Wirt wondered what The Beast had planned to do. Whatever it is he's not going to stop now. The Beast, however, watching him with his colorful eyes color and his darkened face. Wirt noticed that the creature smiled just looking into the eyes. The human could not keep feeling that look on him and started running looking for Jason and Greg.

The Beast returned to hide in the shadows that were on the walls, closely following the boy.

Wirt was confused. He didn't want to deal with The Beast now, right now he was literally lost.

_You've run so long_

_You've run so far_

The Beast smiled at the remarkable expression of the boy, if he played his cards right there was still a chance that he will win.

Wirt gasped as the demon appeared in front of him, rising from the bottom of the stairs. I knew it, he thought, this place will be very manipulable. He was sure that at any moment the steps began to change places only to keep him more lost.

 _The Beast is cruel._ Wirt repeated before that creature moving to be in front of him.

_Your eyes can be so cruel_

A glass sphere appeared in the hand of the Beast, like those bubbles that had led him to that strange ballroom.

Wirt narrowed his eyes, something was not right, The Beast seemed very confident of himself. Does his time limit was over?

The glass sphere is moved gracefully into the hands of The Beast, it was as if it was alive and that was scary. What if the Beast returned to erase his memory? Wirt stepped back he could not risk the Beast do something against him.

_Just as I can be so cruel_

The Beast threw the glass sphere, away from them. The crystal object bounced between various steps of stairs to finally get jumping at the hands of a small child.

"Greg!" Wirt cried when he saw his little brother.

The boy looked both ways when he heard his name, looking up and meeting Wirt and the Beast, "Wirt!"

Wirt ran into the strange ladder putting aside the presence of the Beast, knowing that he would not stop watch him, "Stop Greg!" If both ran in search for the other it would be useless and only end up lost in this labyrinth.

_Oh I do believe in you_

_Yes I do_

_Live without your sunlight_

_Love without your heartbeat_

The Beast watched the two brothers running after themselves. There are still ten minutes to win. Only ten minutes for both brothers find themselves lost in this vast labyrinth.

His breathing was becoming more rampant, it did not matter if he was yelling at Greg stopped running, he would take care of looking him, the little boy was just as desperate as him.

But this labyrinth complicated everything. None of these stairs make sense. None of these stairs took him straight to his brother.

The Beast could only watch as Wirt and Gregory kept running in his little world. The teenager was only focused on looking for his brother. The Beast never admit it, but it was very annoying feeling ignored by the only presence that he wanted right now.

_I, I can't live within you_

_I can't live within you_

_I, I can't live within you_

Wirt had finally managed to locate Greg, fortunately the little boy had found Jason Funderberker, but his problem is that he was now head and Greg and his frog were under. Greg was sitting in what looked like a well, with the risk of falling at any time.

“Greg!” Wirt shouted making Greg raise his eyes, they were so close and yet so far.

A crazy idea popped into his head.

He had only risk to get his brother.

Wirt breathing heavily leapt away from the stairs, jumping into the void and perhaps to a certain death, slowly falling deep into this strange place. Everything around him began to break apart, even without damaging him.

Greg and Jason disappeared from his vision leaving only him and the remains of the confusing labyrinth.

His feet touched solid ground, pieces of rock were levitating all over the place, now he was more surprised, the sky and much of the background were in pink tones with yellow undertones, almost reminding the peach he had eaten a few hours ago . How much time did he have? Greg was gone and he feared losing this challenge.

_Crack._

Wirt turned, scared of the sound.

Two pairs of colored rings were watching him from the shadows. A completely black hand left the place and the strange, tall figure walked toward him. Wirt shuddered when he saw The Beast in front of him, in form of tree with twisted faces in his body. The last time he saw the creature in this way was in their treatment by Greg's life, both times.

The Beast walked around him as a vulture circles around the carrion.

“Where is my brother?” Wirt asked, trying not to show the terror she felt.

“You better change that attitude with me.” The Beast spoke, Wirt narrowed his eyes, “As you may have noticed I can be very generous with you if you are.”

Wirt obviously didn't like the suggestive tone of the demon. “ _Generous_ _?_ ” That must be very good joke, “When?”

“All the time!” The Beast's voice echoed through the place, as if they were lightning falling on the ground. “You begged that I take your brother and I did.”

“You put a trap for me! I had never asked for that! Less someone like you.”

Wirt was surprised by the courage he had right now.

“You and I know that long ago, the idea of getting rid of your brother had not been doubted.”

That was before. Long before even knowing how special Greg was. But what could The Beast know, he was a creature that manipulated others for his own benefit, and he wouldn't be in his toy box. It was time The Beast felt the same fear that everyone in this place.

“Still if this challenge is over and my brother perishes because of me, even if you erase my memory-” Wirt began to take firm steps towards the Beast, “Even if you pretend that there is something, I can be sure I'll have a bitter feeling every time I'm with you, forever suffering the loneliness-”

“ _Stop_ _!_ ” The Beast screamed and Wirt for a moment recalled the fear he felt moments ago. The Beast shook his wooden hand and a glass bubble appeared, almost floating. “Observes very well this, Walter. Do you want to return to your world? A place where they are just waiting for you to grow and you work as a slave until your mortal life ends?! I offer you eternal life, power, luxuries that people only dream of.”

The bubble was in front of him, and Wirt marveled at what was inside, everything looked so perfect, like the happier fairy tale that might exist, almost contemplating the request to stay.

Almost.

Because that dream was not _his_.

Wirt pulled away that bubble, returning it to the Beast. “Try all the methods you want, bribe me, blackmail me, spoil me but you can never understand me.”

Understand him? He was the only one who could understand the boy! But Wirt was a fool.

“Seriously you are willing to give up everything I offer by the life of your brother?”

It was only a moment for Wirt to have the answer. He just had to say it to so few seconds that the challenge will end.

“You never had power over me.”

His words echoed, echoing at the astral plane.

The Beast dropped the crystal bubble and the fragile and delicate sphere floated straight Wirt, falling gently in the palm of the boy and exploiting graciously freeing all the place. The winner watched those four black silhouettes disappeared to be only a small silhouette.

Everything disappeared around the orange sky, the remains of the labyrinth and the Beast. All that had around him was the beige color of his room, his bed with sheets of sheet music and his clarinet, and the window of his room showing a starry night and the small town being illuminated by light poles.

He had returned.

_He had won!_

“Greg!” Wirt shouted to notice the absence of his younger brother. Wasting no time Wirt left his room, looking for his little brother next to the frog named Jason Funderberker.

Entering the bedroom of the youngest child Wirt breathed calmly to see him asleep with his frog, snoring soundly. Wirt approached and accommodate his brother. Like leaving Jason in his terrarium. “Good night Greg.” Wirt left the room, closing the door behind him and noticing the clock, both hands marked midnight.

He and Greg had been in The Unknown for nearly seven hours. And nobody had noticed. Wirt bit his lower lip, feeling an itch on his left arm, this must be the same as a year ago, when they wandered for days in The Unknown and had only been a few minutes underwater.

Car lights lit up the first floor of the house like the sound of the car parking in the porch.

The door of the home was open. "Wirt! Greg!" His mother, Minerva, gave notice to her children that she had finally come home after leaving the note where she wrote that both would go to the hospital to visit her father.

"Hi Mom." Wirt waved from the second floor hallway, "Is grandfather better?"

His mother nodded, "He just should stay another day for another checkup and will be discharged on the hospital."

Wirt greeted his stepfather once Nathan entered the house and went to the kitchen, "Are you hungry, Wirt? Your mother bought pound cake with nuts." His stepfather asked.

"I'm fine, I'm going to rest, Greg and I had a difficult hours."

He deserved this well earned rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? I know but this story is so close to finishing, a part of me is relieved and the other is in a corner watching the void.
> 
> What do you think Wirt saw in that bubble? Meh... The epilogue will be maybe Thursday, in fact I have it but I keep saved more days xD
> 
> I also wanted to say that I just created a page on my Tumblr where I created a masterpost of my old stories and future stories, most of those stories are being published between October, November or December, so I'll have time to continue with the stories that I have still pending.
> 
> In advance, thank you very much for being in this strange fic.
> 
> See ya~
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every story must have an ending.

The applause resounded throughout the high school auditorium. The main actors were on stage, holding hands and thanked the enthusiastic audience. Jennie had tears of joy at seeing her dream fulfilled. Wirt was happy for his friend. Of course, he also made a good performance as the hero of the story and Greg kept his promise not to give spoilers to the public.

Backstage his teammates congratulated each other for the excellent work and began to retreat to go to celebrate with their families or friends.

"Are you coming with us?" Sara asked Wirt. She with Jennie, Jason, Mary, Rhonda, Rose, and Manny would celebrate eating pizza and drinking cappuccino, she hoped Wirt decided to accept to go with them.

"I have to reject the offer, my family will go to a restaurant for dinner."

Sara nodded, for some reason she had expected that answer. "I will tell the others, have fun Wirt."

Wirt said goodbye to his friend and ran to meet his family.

His mother, stepfather and Greg were waiting for him ready to walk to the small restaurant.

"You have been fantastic Wirt." His mother congratulated him.

"It really was impressive." Nathan added. "Perhaps that is your vocation."

"I don't think so. I did it only because Jennie asked for help." Wirt politely rejected his stepfather, "Still a few years to find out truly what I want to do."

"I say Wirt is always on epic adventures." Greg said, "Remember Mom? Wirt and I are always traveling in strange worlds."

"Sure Greg, someday you will be just as adventurous as your brother."

Wirt support his younger brother shaking slightly to Jason and revealing the glint in his stomach, he was relieved to help his brother even a bit. And because Greg was very young with very extravagant imagination, his mother and Nathan listened to the stories of little boy with humor and acceptance. Something interesting was that Greg had not mentioned the last adventure they had in The Unknown, not to mention something about the subject.

Wirt had not noticed the time they had been walking until a cold wind ripped through him and he turned right to see the cemetery gates. He would have liked to properly say goodbye to Beatrice, The Woodsman and Lorna. But now all he could do for them in the form of appreciation was living. Wirt smiled taking a last look at the cemetery and back beside his family.

"Although I must say that love your confrontation with the wizard, Wirt." His mother commented, "It was also a little sad because he only did it because he was alone."

Wirt was confused, " _Alone?_ " He had never seen him that way.

"Yes He was very lonely and only in this way he could draw the attention of everyone, although his death was very sad."

"Oh!" Greg shouted as if he had understood everything, "You mean what bad kids do? They always do bad things because they fear that they are injured."

Wirt stopped his walk, leaving behind his family, perhaps the villain of the play did all this to get people's attention. That sounded childish and known. It was as if they had described what had made the Beast to him. A creature whose bubble was not Wirt's dream. It was _The Beast's_ dream.

"Wirt!" Greg shouted from the other avenue. His family had come to the restaurant.

"Wait for me!" Wirt ran toward them but of course had to look at both sides of the street before crossing and meet with all of them.

The restaurant was small but familiar, the four walls were red and the tables were scattered all over the place, with tablecloths matching black and white like a chessboard. His family always used the table which was in a corner of the place.

The four of them took their seats and the waiter arrived with menus, the four asked for a hamburger, cola drink, Greg asked pudding for dessert. Delivering the menus to the waiter his mother got up from her seat saying she would wash their hands, his stepfather and Greg did the same.

"I will go when you return." Wirt said and finally left alone at the table of four.

Being only Wirt looked around at all the other people who were dining in the restaurant, families or lonely people, but still everything felt so familiar. Wirt could see a shadow glide between the walls of the restaurant, he had to move from his seat to get a better look but there was nothing. Wirt sat down again, he must have imagined it. Although after his second trip to the Unknown everything was back to being new to him more though fear had completely vanished.

“ _Wirt_ _._ ”

He heard someone whisper and was Lorna's voice.

Lorna was here!

Wirt look carefully around trying to find where the voice came from.

“ _Wirt._ ”

There was that voice again, but where did it come from? Did he perhaps was imagining it?

“ _Wirt,_ ” Lorna's voice echoing again, inside his head, “ _Listen and not talk, thank you very much for everything you did for us, now I'm fine with my Aunt and I am free of the spirit of the bell._ _Goodbye Wirt, thank you very much._ ”

“ _Boy_ _,_ ” This was The Woodsman's voice, “ _Be a good son and a good brother, never give up, you are someone special who fight for for what's right. Good luck and goodbye boy._ ”

“ _Hey Wirt,_ ” Beatrice's voice spoke, “ _You better make things right from now on, if you create a mess, I will find out._ ” Yes, Beatrice must say something like that, “ _Goodbye Wirt, do the right things from now on._ ”

The voices disappeared and the common sounds of the restaurant were heard again around him. Wirt could feel his view be clouded. That was definitely the _last_ time he had heard his friends in the other world, and it was a joy and a relief to know that they were well over the garden wall. Wirt had to dry with his sleeve the tears that threatened to leave when he felt something close to him, a known presence.

Something had been very close to him but for a moment that had stopped in his place and moved on.

Instinctively he looked down the table to find a small black box. Wirt took it in his hands, feeling the velvety surface and opening it, he let out a small gasp of surprise at seeing inside the ring he had when he had been beside The Beast. That could only mean one thing, The Beast was here.

Slowly, Wirt turned his head back, looking for that presence. He found in one of the most remote tables, a man turning his back, his short black hair slicked back and he was dressed all in black. That person was sitting as if he were waiting for someone. And Wirt however, knew it was _him_.

"Wirt?" His mother had come to take her seat, Wirt saw his stepfather and Greg also approached.

Wirt took the black box and hid it in his left pocket of his pants, rising from his seat before the astonished gaze of his family, "Mom, Nathan- Someone I knew has just entered the restaurant, do you think I can go see him?"

For a moment he thought his mother would insist on knowing who this person but she just nodded, "Of course, if the waiter arrives with your order, I will ask for have it delivered to your table."

"Thanks mom."

Wirt walked away from his family to be just a few steps near the table where the other person was sitting. Taking a heavy breath and the courage to see him again Wirt walk to take the chair and sit being face to face.

This might be crazy, he told himself, but he needed to check several things before drawing his own conclusions. At first he wanted to know why the four people in The Beast's dream were the same creature, he and the two girls.

" _H_ _i_ _Dante._ " He spoke, showing no fear. The human teenager took from his pocket the black box and placed it on the table, extending to the demon in human disguise.

The man of eyes like colored rings took the box and opened it, revealing the ring was inside and smiling, a smile that Wirt couldn't identify most however wasn't dangerous or evil.

" _H_ _i_ _Wirt._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is over. It's a relief, two of three stories of this series is complete, but there are still many more stories to write and I have great ideas. Besides I have two one-shots for this couple. One will be published in Halloween and the other will be in December. Wait for them!
> 
> I also wrote an idea of what The Beast could have wished for in the future ~~yes the two girls are my OC's~~ I personally like this end, as in the film Jareth only watched Sarah in his owl form and then he was gone, so I understood that he will always be taking care of Sarah, and I thought The Beast might do now only the right things for Wirt can come to forgive him. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing this fanfic.
> 
> Now I have to write new chapters for 'The Cataclysm' & 'Come Back To Me' which are the main fanfics I'll write this year and I'd be happy to see all of you around.
> 
> Thank you very much for all these nice comments, kudos, bookmarks and the silent readers for this fanfic.
> 
> See you!
> 
> Finished: 19 - July - 2016 - Tuesday
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


End file.
